12 Days of Christmas
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Written for the challenge on the KakaIru community on LJ and finally posted here. 4 stories 12 parts total of Iruka and Kakashi's developing relationship. There's a reason Iruka and Kakashi don't get along...and a great story about when they finally do.
1. Story 1 Part 1 Snow

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Innocence and Experience

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is six and enjoying the Christmas season. Kakashi, the town's outcast, was really just trying to live his own life.

**Spoilers**: None or very few.

**Author** **Notes**: So I wrote this for KakaIru's 12 days of Christmas challenge and am finally posting it somewhere other than there – mostly because I lurv reviews and want more XD. So anyway, one of the problems I have with some KakaIru stories is that it's just assumed that they get along. Well, if you look at the show, they actually don't. It got me thinking…there's got to be a story there, right? So here it is!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 1 – Innocence and Experience

Part 1 – Snow

-o-o-o-o-o-

Konoha glistened and sparkled like a jewel in the early afternoon sun. It was bitter cold, colder than Iruka could remember in his short six years of life and now he wanted to be out there playing with his friends. Christmas was only a few days away though, and his mother had pulled the 'presents' card, making Iruka clean his room. It was getting close to three and he had yet to go out in the crisp air.

"Mom," he whined, trying to inch past the woman to the door. "Mom, lemme go. It's gonna be dark soon!"

The woman had a hold of her son's arm and was looking around the house, almost bored. "You are still going to get three hours, you can stand to be patient for a few more minutes."

The child whined again, bending his knees to use his body weight to free himself. The woman barely shifted her stance, still easily keeping him in place. "Good up here," a voice called from the top of the stairs. "Looks like he actually put everything away even, not just shoved it in his closet." Slowly Iruka's father descended the stairs, small camera in one hand and heavy coat in the other.

"See! I told you."

His mother bent quickly, forcing a kiss on the squirming boy before taking the coat from her husband and stuffing the child's arms into it. Iruka was still fighting her hold, but the woman had years of practice for this and managed to secure hat, scarf, and gloves before finally releasing the boy. Iruka bolted for the door and threw it open eagerly. He ran from the building with his eyes shut, simply breathing in the smell of the village wrapped in winter's chill. He loved the simple smell of the cold.

Barely five feet from the door, Iruka felt his feet slide and his eyes flew open. Too late to stop his fall, the thought didn't even occur to the six-year-old as he took in his beloved home, buried in a layer of shining white powder. The snow made everything sparkle even more, the barest hint of sunlight reflecting and refracting a dozen times. Iruka's eyes widened as far as they would go and he looked around quickly, back towards his front door where his parents were smiling, watching him. His father had the camera held to his eye and Iruka blinked at the device before grinning like a loon.

Snow.

It hadn't ever snowed in Konoha before, that Iruka knew of. It got bitter cold and the adults all talked about playing in the snow, but the climate was too warm to expect it every year. Iruka scrambled to his feet and took off at a run, looking for his friends and more than eager to explore this brilliant new world.

Because Iruka had never seen snow, he had never felt it, especially hurled at his head in ball form. The child stumbled before looking up quickly for the source of the attack. He just saw Anko darting behind the corner of a building when another snowball hit him squarely in the back, right between the shoulder blades. "Hey!" He cried, spinning around again. He could hear other children laughing now, giggling at him and Iruka stooped, gathering snow up into his hands. A snowball flew over his head, and Iruka looked up quickly. The thrower was Mizuki and before he could duck back behind his cover, another ball of cold caught him in the shoulder. Iruka spun, releasing his own projectile and making Asuma stumble back, falling onto his rump in the show.

Iruka dodged the next snowball that came flying towards his head; unfortunately he dodged right into another one coming from behind him. Slowly Iruka came to realize he was in the middle of this improvised battleground and darted over to one side. Mizuki, Midori and Kotetsu were hunkered down beneath a fairly large snowdrift. Iruka was pretty sure it was a small cart, covered in a tarp and then the layer of snow, but right now all it was was protection. Across the street was Mako, Anko, Takeo, Keiko and a few others Iruka couldn't quite see clearly as they ducked back behind the buildings. Iruka was a little disappointed that he'd apparently chosen the side that seemed very outnumbered. He suspected they hadn't started out this way, because several feet away a couple of older boys had started a private war. It was difficult to tell with both of their faces covered in snow, but he was sure the one sprawled on the ground yet still managing to be more accurate than his opponent was Asuma.

With the older boys preoccupied, Iruka didn't see how his side could win this little battle of the snow. That wasn't really the point of a snowball fight, but Iruka still felt a bit cheated. Rather than give in to the inevitable, after several minutes of lobbing snowballs across the blank area, Iruka turned suddenly and flung one point blank into Kotetsu's ear. The reaction was instant on both sides of the battlefield. Kotetsu screamed and toppled sideways; Asuma and Genma (Iruka was finally able to get a good look at his face) abandoned their fight to see what was going on; across on the other side, more than one kid was making a break for it, their fellows attacking from their own side. Iruka laughed even as the retaliation came, empowered that he had broken up the sides, starting an individual fight, every man for himself.

After quite a while of this, Iruka started to wonder why his parents had forced him into his jacket at all. It was true that it kept him warm, but after an hour of snowball throwing (or more specifically snowball-not-dodging) Iruka was soaked straight through to his skin; the jacket did nothing. Every now and then everyone would have to stop, resupplying as they quickly formed more weapons, and that was when the child really felt the chill of it. Then the miniature war would start up again, with whoever had been quickest launching a surprise attack at someone and everyone else popping up to join the fight and the activity would keep Iruka warm until the next time they paused.

He had just about reached that point again, only two snowballs to his name, one in each hand. The advantage of running out of ammunition was that he was free to run around the streets, gaining better angles on his targets and finding new places to use for cover. He threw one of the weapons at Hayate, who also seemed to be out of ammo and scrambling for a better position. Iruka continued to dart along the street, heading away from the bulk of the battle to gain some time to recover, and that was when he found him. Kakashi had his back to the brunette and Iruka's smile could have blinded the sun as he let fly his last snowball, preparing to run when the other boy responded.

The attack caught the silver haired boy on one shoulder and he stumbled forward a step before spinning on his attacker, wide eyed and hands in a defensive stance. He saw Iruka and paused, blinking at the other. The brunette just laughed, "Come on, you were wide open!"

Kakashi pulled back slightly, frowning now. "I'm not playing your stupid game."

At this, Iruka's eyes doubled in size. "What? Why not?!"

"Because it's stupid," Kakashi bit out. "It's just snow, and we have mock battles like this in training all the time. With real weapons."

"But it's a _snowball_ fight! It's a million times better than real weapons."

"It's just snow, what's the big deal?"

"Well maybe you don't care, but I've never _seen_ snow before! It's fantastical!"

Kakashi just frowned harder, wrinkling his forehead at the younger boy. "Don't be dumb, it snowed three years ago. The blizzard was so bad they had to close the academy. Snowed the year before, too, I think."

For a moment, Iruka just stood there, blinking slightly until he could find his voice again. "I don't remember that," he mumbled softly. This boy in front of him was so much stronger and smarter than he was. Talking to him like this just made Iruka feel tiny and insignificant. "Well I was just three, who would remember that?" Kakashi just blinked at him and Iruka lowered his eyes again, more embarrassed by the thought that he might actually remember when he was three. "Well, well never mind that. How come you don't want to play with us!" Iruka whined again.

"I told you, it's stupid. I have other things to do."

"No," Iruka snapped. He jumped forward, grabbing the other boy's sleeve. "You're stupid. Come on and play, it's fun!"

Kakashi frowned and tried to pull away. "I'm not going to play your stupid kid game. Let me go."

The brunette ignored him, trying to pull the taller boy back towards where the fighting was still going on. "Come on, it's what you're _supposed_ to do in snow. Come on and play, come on!"

Iruka wouldn't let go. Kakashi tried again to pull out of the child's grip and when that didn't work he pushed back hard to break his balance. It was a simple technique, one that didn't work on shinobi with even minimal training, but it worked on the six-year-old flawlessly. He yelped in surprise, releasing his hold and falling back onto the ground hard. For a moment he just stayed there, blinking up at the other. Then slowly his face twisted into a frown and Kakashi could _see_ the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh, don't cry," the older boy muttered, taking a step towards him.

There was no stopping it now though and in seconds Iruka was wailing from behind his balled fists. Kakashi held one hand out, but he didn't know how to deal with something like this. In the distance he heard a shout and looked up to see Hayate and Anko running towards him. With a smothered curse he wasn't supposed to know, Kakashi settled back onto his hip and crossed his arms casually. Anko reached the pair first and forced her way between Kakashi and her fallen friend, hands on her five-year-old hips. "What did you do to him!" she demanded, voice loud enough to catch the attention of the other children.

Kakashi settled more onto his hip, consciously looking more disinterested. "I didn't do any-"

"What the hell did you do to my friend, you freak!" Kakashi didn't bother trying to defend himself this time, just letting the smaller girl yell. "What did he do, huh? I bet he was being _nice_! You just like being mean, you ass!"

"Anko, what's going on here?"

_Great, the cavalry's arrived_, Kakashi thought as some of the older children arrived. Genma was frowning at the tiny girl that was yelling, but he kept casting suspicious glances at Kakashi. "Nothing, it was an accident," Kakashi mumbled. And Iruka was still crying, this wasn't going well. "Look," he said, trying to step around Anko and Genma, "I didn't mean to hurt him. Why don't I go get a medinin?"

Very suddenly Genma was in front of Kakashi, blocking the way with his larger body. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but it was angry rather than bored, very plainly meant to intimidate Kakashi. "You've done enough. We can handle it from here, Hatake."

For another moment, Kakashi stayed. Iruka was still crying. Damnit, this wasn't his fault. The boy spun on his heel and started walking away through the snow, his footsteps crunching in the crisp air.


	2. Story 1 Part 2 Gingerbread

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Innocence and Experience

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is six and enjoying the Christmas season. Kakashi, the town's outcast, was really just trying to live his own life.

**Spoilers**: None or very few.

**Author** **Notes**: Oh yeah – this is why I wanted to post here, readers that aren't on LJ. Thanks fast reviewers! Let's see…notes, notes…well I didn't mention that the 'part' title was the challenge I chose, so, yeah. Also, I didn't know Iruka's parents names (if they're ever given) so this one's a little choppy because I refused to invent names for them. Hope you still like! Also I'll be posting either once a day, or after this I'll post each 'story' in its entirety Friday/Monday, it'll end about the same time either way.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 1 - Innocence and Experience

Part 2 – Gingerbread

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mothers were wonderful inventions. They were the most wonderful things in the world; they smelled nice, they felt nice, and they sounded absolutely wonderful when they whispered comforting words into someone's ear. Mothers knew exactly where to kiss to cure any injury, no matter how serious or imagined they happened to be.

Asuma had stayed for a minute, but when Iruka's mother had wrapped the little boy in a hug, he'd left without complaint. The brunette's tears had ebbed away, but he was still sniffling miserably. With a soft sigh, his mother stood, never breaking contact with her son's shoulder and leading him swiftly to the kitchen. "I have an idea," she whispered gently. "Why don't you and I make something in the kitchen and while it's baking, you can tell me what happened."

Iruka's father poked his head out of a room as they passed. "What happened?"

The woman shrugged, brushing her husband's concern off. "We're going to find out now." With a gentle push, Iruka was in the kitchen and his mother leaned back out the door. "I don't know the details yet, but it sounds like he got in a fight with that chunin boy."

The man's eyes grew wide and he jumped to his feet. "The Hatake boy?"

"Hush!" The woman began floating around her kitchen, pulling things out of cupboards and cleaning off the counter quickly. She was no great chef, in fact most of the time she was barely able to keep from burning dinner. She was a master of cakes, however, and could bake almost any pastry or bread. People all around the village were happy to get her sweets as presents any time of year. "All right, Iruka. Now, what do we need to make some gingerbread?"

At the words, Iruka's tears stopped completely, his whole face lighting up. "Um, we need the bread stuff, the eggs and flour and stuff."

"That's right," his mother said, setting the ingredients out where they were within easy reach. "And what about the ginger stuff?"

"Ginger!" Iruka cried happily before continuing a little more unsure. "And molasses? Honey . . ."

His mother already had it all out and was pulling a large bowl from one drawer. In just a few minutes the two of them were up to their elbows in flour and the woman was putting to good use the other invaluable skill every mother is born with; the ability to lower a child's defenses and pull out the root of any problem. "You were so happy seeing your first snow. What changed?"

The child still looked like he was enjoying himself, but he lowered his eyes, a hint of shadow crossing his face. "Apparently I've seen snow before. When I was three."

His mother frowned slightly, glancing at the kitchen doorway where she could feel her husband eavesdropping. "You weren't old enough to remember that though, the winters have been warm since then."

"He remembered."

Iruka's mother sighed, pushing away a frown. "Tell me what happened?"

For a long time Iruka said nothing, just mixing the dough by hand, squeezing it between his fingers. Finally he sighed, scooping a finger of dough out and sticking it into his mouth. "I wanted him to play with us, but he just got mad."

"Is that really all that happened?" She shooed her son to the sink to wash his hands and began measuring out the dough to put in the oven.

"I didn't mean to do it! I hit him with a snowball, but it was supposed to be fun."

"Oh, my little dolphin, come here." She gathered the child into her arms and gave him a hug. "If he didn't want to play with you, you shouldn't have tried to make him."

"Listen, Iruka, you shouldn't get involved with that kid." Iruka's father slipped into the room and crossed his arms. "It's too much trouble."

"I won't have you talking like that in front of our son!"

The man's hands flew up in denial. "That's not what I meant! Hatake and his son are good people, they are. But you have to admit that trouble follows that family. Listen to me Iruka, it's better if you don't make friends with him, all right?"

"But why? We're the same age, I just thought-" Iruka stared up at his father, seeking an answer for what had happened.

The man sighed, reaching through his wife's arms to rest his hand on Iruka's little shoulder. "You aren't the same age, 'Ruka. Kakashi is a year older than you, but that's not the point. That boy is already taking missions. He graduated the academy last year, he's not a kid like you."

Iruka's eyes were wide at the news. "But, we're the same age! He should be playing games and cooking with his mom and, and . . ."

His mother was hushing him, stroking the child's hair. "Don't think about things like that. Kakashi is happy doing what he's doing. He's chosen his path and you need to just let him be. He has his own friends and you shouldn't worry about it." Iruka sighed and nodded as his mother pulled away to retrieve the bread from the oven. "You do need to apologize to him though."

"What!?" Iruka spun on her. "No! I didn't do anything!"

"Your mother's right, 'Ruka." Iruka stared wide-eyed at his father, betrayed. "Trust me on this, kiddo. You shouldn't be his friend, but you shouldn't risk getting on his bad side either."

"Do not talk that way about people to our son!" Iruka's mother pressed a kiss into his forehead and pushed a covered bowl into his hands. "Do this for me, my little dolphin. Neither of you were wrong, but you should be the bigger person. Take this over to his house and tell him you're sorry."

With an exaggerated groan, the child took the food. He didn't want to confront Kakashi again, especially not so soon, but if his mom and dad said to do it, then he would. On his way out the door, his father leaned close to the boy. "I promise we'll all three make another batch when you get back, all right?" That promise made Iruka smile again and he hurried, hoping to get back as soon as possible.


	3. Story 1 Part 3 Cranberries

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Innocence and Experience

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is six and enjoying the Christmas season. Kakashi, the town's outcast, was really just trying to live his own life.

**Spoilers**: None or very few.

**Author** **Notes**: Hello again! Okay, so I made my choice. I'll be posting whole stories, so several chapters each post, on Friday and Tuesday. Apparently my scedule this semester makes it near impossible to get online Mondays, but it still works out okay. I'm posting at like 2AM right now, so no more then a general thanks to all reviewers, but I'll try and be a little more personal next time. Thank you all, it means a lot that you'd read this and enjoy it XDD See you Friday!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 1 – Innocence and Experience

Part 3 – Cranberries

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi was standing almost perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the unmoving handle of his front door. A full minute had passed now since someone had knocked, so soft Kakashi almost hadn't heard it even lounging in the living room. The house was empty and Kakashi had been enjoying a book when someone had knocked and he'd had to jump up from his chair. He had little reason to be nervous, but cautiousness was ingrained in his body and now his mind was simply racing to try and think of a logical reason why little Umino Iruka was waiting on his doorstep.

The boy was alone, which meant this wasn't an attempt to make Kakashi apologize; at least one of his parents would have been present for that. And after their non-fight (because really something so trivial and pointless didn't even deserve to be called an argument, much less a fight) he was certain Iruka wouldn't come over and try and force friendship on him again. It was the way things worked in the village, someone approached Kakashi for whatever reason, they spent five minutes talking, or more usually arguing with him and then they joined the rest of the citizens of Konoha in disliking him at the very least. Iruka was no different from any of his friends, so why was he there?

The kid didn't get it; he didn't understand that Kakashi wasn't like him. They were only separated by a year physically, but mentally Kakashi was closer to twice the child's age. He didn't 'play ninja' he _was_ one, with life threatening missions for more than a year of his life now. No one in the village seemed able to accept that; they couldn't connect the young boy with the killer they knew he could be. But when Iruka had looked at him only a few hours before, he hadn't seen any of that, he'd just seen a potential friend. Kakashi bit his lip and continued to stare at the door handle. He didn't want friends, especially little kids, but he had to admit he was interested in the brunette's offer. For god's sake, the boy could probably barely read!

From the other side of the door, Kakashi could hear the boy sigh and grumble to himself. "All this and he's not even home." He knocked again, but Kakashi knew he would leave soon without any sign of life from within the house.

Slowly, he opened the door.

Iruka looked surprised to see him and blinked several times in utter silence. He stuttered out a few meek 'uh's but otherwise said nothing. Kakashi didn't push, just staring at the boy, but after another few moments it was clear he wouldn't find his voice on his own. If he weren't such a good shinobi, Kakashi would have sighed again. "Did you want something?"

Iruka was staring at the snow-covered bushes past his left shoulder. His eyes stayed trained there as he muttered, almost to soft to hear, "I'm sorry."

For another moment, Kakashi was quiet, expecting something more. When nothing came, he blinked in confusion. "What?"

The little boy sighed hugely and looked at Kakashi at last. "I'm sorry," he said more clearly. "For hitting you with the snowball and bugging you and crying."

Kakashi kept blinking. Iruka was apologizing, but that didn't make sense, he hadn't done anything wrong. If anything, Kakashi should be the one to apologize. Not that he would, but it didn't take a genius to realize Iruka was the one who'd acted normally here. The boy was holding something cradled between his hands and Kakashi focused there, pointing at it. "What's that?"

Iruka looked down, as if startled that he was holding it and quickly pushed the foil-covered thing into Kakashi's chest. "My mom wanted me to give this to you."

Kakashi raised his hands, taking the bowl like it was a dangerous device. One hand peeled back the foil and he poked the revealed loaf of bread as if it may explode. "What is it?" he asked again.

"It's Christmas!" Iruka chirped happily, his discomfort apparently forgotten. "Gingerbread, it's the best thing about this time of year." He was smiling, eyes shining at the taller boy.

Kakashi didn't feel comfortable, but he didn't want to just close the door and chase Iruka away. For all intents and purposes, this was the first Christmas present Kakashi had gotten from a friend. If he brushed it off like he wanted to, he'd blow this chance, he knew. His decision came quickly and he shifted the bread to one hand as he reached for the child's arm with the other. "Come with me," he bit out, already dragging him through the house.

Iruka stiffened against the hold and pulled back slightly, but he couldn't escape as Kakashi led him through to the backyard. Kakashi released the boy again as they entered back into the snow and Iruka quickly took a few steps away. Kakashi ignored the retreat, his attention focused on another bush, this one protected by a tarp to keep the snow off of it. "You're wrong, you know. About Christmas, I mean." He reached out, plucking a small red berry from the bush.

Iruka stepped forward, curiosity getting the better of him. "What are those?"

"Christmas," Kakashi replied happily, pulling his mask down to his chin and popping the berry into his mouth before replacing the material. "They're cranberries. These are practically the only fruit that still grows this late in the year and we've got the only bushes in the village." He plucked another berry and turned, holding it out to Iruka, brows raised.

The boy hesitated, clearly not trusting Kakashi's opinion, but after a moment he stepped closer, opening his mouth slightly. Kakashi played along with the assumption, moving as if to feed the little boy. Just a hair's breadth from his lips, however, he pulled the berry back, popping it into his own mouth again. Iruka's eyes flared and he stepped forward again angrily. "Hey!"

Kakashi laughed again, smiling beneath his replaced mask. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Here." He quickly took another berry and held it out again, this time completing the action and popping it into Iruka's waiting mouth.

The reaction was almost immediate and sent Kakashi into another fit of laughter as Iruka's face twisted, spitting out the fruit into the snow and sticking out his tongue. "How can you _like_ those things!" Iruka demanded, still making the face.

Kakashi took his hand again, leading him inside, still laughing. "If you eat them straight, they're kind of bitter and a little sour, but that doesn't mean they're not _good_. Cranberries make the best jam and they taste great with cakes and pies and stuff, the sweet offsets the bitter. I like dropping a few into coffee with some sugar, it tastes delicious."

Iruka took a few prudent steps away from the other boy again the moment his hand was released. "I guess. I think I'll stick with Mom's gingerbread."

Kakashi just shook his head, pulling open a drawer near the stove. "I bet your mom knows all sort of things to do with cranberries. Ask her, she'll tell you how good they are." He turned around, holding out a bag to Iruka.

The child took it hesitantly and held it up to eye level. It was full of cranberries, freshly washed. The child looked back at Kakashi with some trepidation and one side of his mouth shifted up in a strained smile. "Thanks. I should really get going, though."

Kakashi nodded and Iruka turned almost immediately, heading for the front door again. The silver haired boy hesitated a moment, making sure to take a piece of the gingerbread before he followed. He stuck it in his mouth and his eyes widened in surprise at how good it tasted. He opened the door for Iruka and leaned out after him. "Tell your mom I said thanks," he said, mouth still full. Iruka nodded uncertainly and looked over his shoulder, obviously anxious to leave.

Kakashi swallowed what was in his mouth while his mind worked quickly. Iruka turned and took a few steps away, forcing the older boy into a decision. "Iruka," he started and the brunette paused, turning to look at him again. Kakashi smothered a sigh. "I'm sorry I knocked you down," he said quickly through clenched teeth.

For a moment, Iruka said nothing. Then his mouth twitched up in a smile and he nodded before spinning and running off through the snow. He was home in minutes and met immediately by his mother. "Did you apologize?" she asked in place of a greeting.

"Yeah. He says thanks for the bread." Iruka shed his jacket, reveling in the warmth of his heated house. "And he said to give you these."

The woman's eyes lit up, brightening her whole face. "Cranberries! Oh where did he get these?" she asked, obviously overjoyed with the tiny fruits.

"I don't like them," Iruka muttered darkly.

His mother just shook her head. "You've never had them made right. Come on, we can put these in our next batch of gingerbread. You'll love it!"


	4. Story 2 Part 1 Family

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Desire to Believe

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is twelve, the first Christmas after the fox attack and like the rest of the village, he just wants the holidays to be happy again.

**Spoilers**: Some for the fox attack, some for Kakashi's childhood and his father.

**Author** **Notes**: XD Next part of this little story! As I mentioned last time, each _story _will go up on each new post - this one happens to be four chapters. I hope you all like it, remember, this whole thing is the story of how Iruka and Kakashi grow to dislike each other and then (because we know I'm a sucker for happy sappy endings) how they overcome it and get together. Thanx go out to all my reviewers. I'm happy, I know some of these names XDD Hey Mikasamu! Hey Anise! I'm glad you all like the adorable Iruka - now on to the prankster XD!!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 2 – The Desire to Believe

Part 1 – Family

-o-o-o-o-o-

"This is getting ridiculous."

"That boy is going to get himself lynched if he keeps this up, especially right now."

"Please, you know as well as the rest of us that it's only this bad _because_ the attack is so fresh in his mind."

Kakashi leaned silently against one of the wooden pillars that marked the start of the training ground, listening to his fellow jounin talking without comment until then. "I know what you're thinking, but we can't just let this go. Yeah, Umino lost his parents, but so did a lot of other people." Kakashi had been on his own for years now, he didn't see what Iruka's problem was. If anything, the boy should have been locking himself away and leaving everyone _alone_ instead of bothering them.

"A few pranks are hardly a threat to Konoha, Hatake. What he's doing is bringing life back to this village. People are smiling again, kids are laughing. It's because of his jokes and pranks."

"Yes," another man cut in angrily, "pranks against school teachers and civilians and minor damage to property. He's gone too far targeting training shinobi."

Ibiki stepped forward angrily, taking charge of the situation and putting an end to the argument. "He needs to be caught for this one. He can keep making jokes and pulling pranks if that's what he wants, the benefits can't be denied, and he always ends up putting things back to rights regardless. But this time he needs to be caught and punished immediately." A ripple of agreement went through the gathered jounin, their heads bobbing up and down. Ibiki nodded as well. "All right, he's probably watching this from somewhere, but he's just a genin so he shouldn't be hard to find. Kakashi, you're his age, you get to catch him in the act." The masked teen rolled his eyes, but prepared to find the little prankster. "This won't work if he figures out he's caught and takes off. Akira, Michi, Ken, you're our fall men. Everyone else just stick around here and enjoy the show."

The three all groaned, but they prepared to trigger the trap just as ordered. Kakashi took off without another word, quickly searching the area for his target and the three went into the training grounds.

Not far away, binoculars held to his eyes and tele-zoom camera beside him, Iruka was waiting for his trap to be sprung. He'd spent nearly two hours setting it up and now all that was left was for his victims to appear. He saw the first man come into his line of sight. He turned, walking backwards to speak with his friends, another man and a woman, and Iruka grinned widely. Another step and . . .

The man paused and turned, apparently noticing the small tripwire. Iruka's grin grew; everything was going as planned. The three ninja spread out, preparing to set off the apparent trap without getting hit by it. Iruka couldn't hear what was being said, but he could imagine, any ninja would be muttering about the inconvenience in their training schedule. They'd want to get rid of the danger and go back to their routine. Little would they know that the initial and admittedly childish water balloon trap was merely a ruse, filled with harmless water, though in the cold winter air that was a pretty good prank on its own. Once they triggered it though, it set off a timer that triggered paint and feathers five seconds later. It was long enough that most ninja would consider themselves safe and return to at least inspect the fake trap, putting themselves in the strike area once more.

The woman paused, one hand going to her ear. Iruka blinked, frowning at the motion. The only ninja that wore earpieces when not on missions were top ranked jounin. But if that were true . . . Iruka spun, reaching for his camera and leaping to his feet. This trap was supposed to be for chunin or maybe a training team of genin; if those three were jounin . . . "Crap!"

Blocking Iruka's escape was one Hatake Kakashi, leaning bored against a tree and slowly pulling an earpiece from his own ear. "Sorry, but since I found you so fast, we won't actually be setting that off."

"Crap," Iruka repeated, glancing around for an escape. While his eyes were focused elsewhere, Kakashi moved forward, snatching the expensive camera away before Iruka could even notice the move. The brunette pulled away, eyes huge at the attack. "The hell? Give that back!"

"Nope."

Iruka blinked rapidly and frowned deeply at the other teen. "Give it back, that belonged to my dad."

"Still no." He dangled the strap by one finger, swinging the device from side to side. "If it's that important to you, you shouldn't risk it on stuff like this. I'm supposed to punish you for this prank. I think I'll just keep this."

Iruka jumped forward, trying to grab the camera back and failing as Kakashi easily avoided him. "Damn it, give it back to me, you jerk!"

"Make it to New Year's with no pranks and you can have it back, deal? It's barely more than a week, even you should be able to do that." Kakashi could see the other boy's fists shaking and if looks could kill, he'd be dead twice over by now, but after another minute, Iruka jerked his eyes away and brushed past the older boy angrily. Kakashi smiled, tossing the camera into the air and catching it. "See you later, 'Ruka," he called after the retreating boy.

It was hours later before Kakashi even thought of the other boy again. He was heading home after his briefly interrupted training and was passing by the school. The rubble had been cleared away long ago, but one wall was still no more than scaffolding and sheets of plastic, patiently waiting its turn to be rebuilt. The masked boy hesitated at the reminder of the fox attack and listened carefully for what had caught his attention. After barely a pause, he heard another quiet sob and oriented on the noise, making his way through the deserted schoolyard without a sound.

The source of the sobs was hunched over , curled around his legs and crying into his knees. Kakashi moved closer, frowning suddenly as he recognized the tousled brown hair. "Iruka?"

The teen's head shot up, eyes wide and telltale streaks running down his cheeks. Seeing Kakashi, he frantically passed his hands over his face in a futile attempt to erase the evidence despite the fact that his breath was still hitching badly.

With a little frown, Kakashi finished closing the distance between them, coming within reach of the boy. "I gave your camera to Ibiki. It's fine though, he won't do anything to damage it."

"What the hell makes you think this has anything to do with _you_. Leave me alone." Iruka was still wiping at his eyes, tears still leaking out. Kakashi's lips formed a thin line behind his mask and he reached out, settling one hand on the brunette's shoulder. Iruka pulled away violently and took a swing at the other boy, missing rather badly. "Don't touch me!"

Kakashi decided to move out of reach, but settled down onto the same porch Iruka was sitting on. "Well if it's not about me taking your father's camera, then what's wrong? Someone decide to turn the tables and hit you with itching powder?"

Iruka glared, not answering right away. Kakashi could see him trying to stay mad, grasping at the anger like a lifeline, but the tears were a slightly stronger influence. Finally he turned away, staring at his knees again. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve."

Kakashi frowned, not quite catching why that would trigger this reaction. "So what?" he asked with a shrug.

Iruka's spine seemed to turn to water, his upper body falling until his chest rested against his thighs again. "It's the first Christmas since the fox attack."

Understanding hit suddenly and Kakashi turned his own eyes away. The first Christmas since Iruka had lost his family. When his father had killed himself, Kakashi had felt the same way, despite having been infected by some of the village's hatred for the man. That first Christmas had been hard; the masked child had ended up taking a mission just to get away for those few days. It made Iruka's anger about the camera make more sense, too. "Look, I'll talk to Ibiki-"

"I don't care about the damn camera," the brunette bit out.

Kakashi reached behind his head, ruffling his hair more and trying to think of something to say. "Well, it's not all bad. I mean, your parents probably saved a dozen lives at least." Hearing it out loud, Kakashi suddenly didn't think that would help the other boy's mood. "Um, and think about it! Look at you, shiny new headband, they got to see you graduate the academy! That had to make them happy, right?"

Iruka pushed himself up, glaring at Kakashi. "You're bad at this. Stop."

Kakashi gave a frustrated sigh. Why was it whenever they interacted, Iruka seemed to end up crying? "Well it was months ago, you gotta-" He forced himself to stop, certain that 'get over it' was _not_ something he should say to the boy. Judging from the increase in the death glare, he'd been right. "I mean . . ."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, jerk. Just leave me alone." He curled into his knees again, ignoring Kakashi once more.

The silver haired teen sighed and climbed to his feet. "Well I'm sorry, all right? Try to look on the bright side, this will help make you a better ninja. At the very least you'll stop believing in Santa Claus." With a distracted wave, Kakashi turned his back on the other to leave.


	5. Story 2 Part 2 Santa

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Desire to Believe

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is twelve, the first Christmas after the fox attack and like the rest of the village, he just wants the holidays to be happy again.

**Spoilers**: Some for the fox attack, some for Kakashi's childhood and his father.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 2 – The Desire to Believe

Part 2 – Santa

-o-o-o-o-o-

"At the very least you'll stop believing in Santa Claus."

Iruka looked up again, focusing on Kakashi's retreating back. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the tears from his eyes as best he could. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Kakashi stopped and turned back around, frown evident even behind his mask. "I just meant no good shinobi believes in something like that. I didn't-"

"Why would I not believe in Santa because of this?" Iruka's eyes were wide now, unguarded and plainly insulted. He stood slowly, waiting for Kakashi to answer him.

The masked boy just blinked at him. "Wait, don't tell me you actually still believe in the Fat Man?" Something about the tone of his voice held an insult, but mostly it was just disbelief. "You're twelve! You _can't_ believe in Santa."

The anger Iruka couldn't hold onto earlier was suddenly vibrant. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ I believe-"

"No, you can't! You're a genin, you graduated in the top of your class! Surely you must have used your skills to try and catch him?"

"Of course I did! Everyone did, but-"

"Then you've either hidden how bad a ninja you are or you know it was your parents that put the santa gifts under the tree every year. Even if you didn't, surely _someone_ must have told you he wasn't real years ago!"

"That's not what I meant!" Iruka shouted, hands clenching into fists at his side.

Kakashi just crossed his arms lazily. "Well that's good then. Anyone who actually believed in Santa Claus in the face of evidence like that would have to be certifiable."

Iruka's face was slowly turning red from anger. "That's not what I meant either! I _do_ believe in Santa Claus and I always will."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows, looking at Iruka skeptically. "Is that so," he said in a voice that clearly implied he'd force psychiatric care on the boy if it were true.

Iruka was shaking, he was so upset. "Of course! Santa is a very real thing."

"Really," Kakashi said with that same tone of voice.

It infuriated Iruka, who snapped his next few words. "Yes! It is! I'm not talking about some stupid fat man in red, I'm not delusional, stop looking at me like I am!"

Kakashi let some of the sarcasm filter out of his face and settled into a more relaxed stance. "All right then, tell me about Santa."

Despite the anger, or maybe because of it, tears still brimmed in Iruka's eyes and they threatened to break free with the sudden change in his antagonizor. The younger boy turned his back to the other, speaking softly as he began to explain. "Santa Claus is just something that was made up for little kids. Be good and Santa will bring you what you want for Christmas or behave so you don't get coal in your stocking." He paused to wipe his eyes again, he could remember his parents saying exactly that to him.

"But even that should tell you about what Santa really is. Parents and even grown ups without kids keep the Santa image going to make kids happy. Of course I knew it was my dad in that suit, but that wasn't the point." He turned back around, partly just to make sure Kakashi hadn't snuck off, but also so he could see the teen's face. "That's what Santa is really. It's the feeling a little kid has when they see a surprise present waiting for him Christmas morning. It's the feeling moms and dads have that makes them try to bring out that smile year after year, even long after their children have figured out the trick. Santa is just the label that gets put on that happy feeling, that special something that is inside everyone." His eyes were shining, struggling to keep the tears in check and waiting eagerly to see Kakashi's reaction.

For the longest minute of Iruka's short life, Kakashi didn't move, just staring at him impassively. Finally one of the boy's eyebrows hitched up, almost mocking. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Iruka's breath hiccoughed and twin tears escaped to streak down his cheeks. He caught his lower lip in his teeth to stop it trembling and stared at Kakashi's chest just to avoid looking him in the face.

Kakashi just rolled his eyes. "People don't act like that, especially not shinobi. It's just some twisted side effect of the holiday season and the only reason people do things like that is so that other people will do similar things back to them."

"How can you say that?" Iruka asked, his voice catching on nearly every word. "Your own father-"

"My father was an idiot!" Kakashi screamed, suddenly angry himself. "If you're going to base this stupid theory on people like that then maybe you _are_ insane. And if you really think like he did, do yourself a favor and stop right now. Go to the Hokage and turn in your hitai-ate and stop being a ninja before you get yourself or someone else killed."

"You can't believe that." Iruka was practically begging now, trying to get Kakashi to understand what he was saying, eyes searching his face for the tiniest flicker of hope. "I mean, look around at all the wonderful things that people do for each other. Even you have to admit the world is a nicer place when people are being nice to each other, right?"

"And even you couldn't be so stupid that you think people are good more often than evil. You want to use my father as an example? Then what do you call what this whole fucking village did to him, huh? He would have probably believed this 'goodness in people's hearts' nonsense and look what it got him!"

"You must believe in something . . ."

"I do, Umino. I believe in the chaos and evil of this world. I believe that if there's a way for things to get worse, then they probably will and it's usually because some idiot wants money or power or revenge. That's why we have ninja and why they need to be strong and capable and not believe in any nonsense like Santa or God."

"You don't . . ?" Kakashi was already leaving, walking briskly away from Iruka and not stopping again at his soft words. Slowly Iruka sank to his knees, crying again. He valiantly wished he would never become like Hatake Kakashi. If that was what being a strong ninja meant, then he never wanted to be a jounin. There had to be a better choice.


	6. Story 2 Part 3 Presents

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Desire to Believe

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is twelve, the first Christmas after the fox attack and like the rest of the village, he just wants the holidays to be happy again.

**Spoilers**: Some for the fox attack, some for Kakashi's childhood and his father.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 2 – The Desire to Believe

Part 3 – Presents

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka had to do something. He couldn't just sit in an abandoned school until Christmas was over, he had to do something productive. He _had_ to figure out a way to change Kakashi's mind. He stayed put until he was done crying, but then he rushed out into the village, a plan slowly coming to mind.

He'd _make_ Kakashi believe in _something_, even if it was just that people could be kind if they were given the chance. If he got something the young jounin wanted and wrapped it up . . . but he didn't want to face Kakashi in person so that wouldn't do. No, that would made it even better! He could get a present for Kakashi and sneak it into the teen's apartment, it was perfect!

Oh. Iruka slowed, thinking of a flaw far more devastating than not wanting to deal with Kakashi directly. He had absolutely no idea what the boy would like as a present. That really did make things more difficult. Not to be deterred, Iruka forced his feet back into action and quickly made his way to the shopping district of Konoha.

He could hear the music from a full block away, little more than the same dozen carols sung over and over by various famous singers with the occasional interesting arrangement thrown in. Hearing them almost sent Iruka into tears again and he paused, ducking into an alley to regain his composure. Just last year, his house had echoed with those songs whenever his father had flipped on the radio, his mother often singing along with her melodious voice. Iruka scrubbed at his eyes and took a deep breath, determined in his plan despite all obstacles and distractions.

The market was over-run with shinobi doing last minute shopping. Within only a minute, Iruka saw three Uchihas, two Inuzukas and an Aburame scurrying from store to store. It was enough to make the twelve-year-old smile as the current song ended with a rather appropriate 'and a partridge in a pear tree.' Everyone was carrying boxes and bags, several laden down with rolls and rolls of wrapping paper. The first Christmas after the fox attack, everyone was making special efforts to bring the most joy possible to the holidays.

There had to be something here that would change Kakashi's mind. Iruka hurried to the first store and began browsing the books that were there. Kakashi seemed like the type that would like to read, but _what_ would he like to read? Children's books were probably out of the question and anything like a weapons manual just didn't seem to fit the season. Would he like fantasy or science fiction, or maybe something historical? Iruka walked every single isle, finally leaving the store with a used copy of 'Twas the Night Before Christmas' and nothing else.

Maybe books were too specialized, he had no idea what interested the teen after all. Something more universal would be a better choice. This conclusion led Iruka down several streets, until he finally came to a store with a little bit of everything relating to clothes. Iruka again browsed the racks, pulling out sweaters and pants and hats to get a better look at them. But when he thought about it, he'd never seen Kakashi in anything other than his ninja uniform. He wasn't even sure what size clothes he wore, let alone what color would look good on him. He was taller than Iruka was, but also thinner. Frustrated, Iruka left the store empty handed. He needed to find something that anyone would enjoy, something that wasn't limited by size or interest.

Three shops later, Iruka had no idea what to do. He'd tried a figurine store, but didn't know what kinds of animals Kakashi liked. He'd tried a toy store, but that had been a waste of time as Iruka quickly decided Kakashi wouldn't want anything so childish. He'd tried a shop with all sorts of traditional goods, but had left disheartened when he discovered he couldn't have afforded anything from there. Now he was standing at the door of a weapons shop, certain that practical was the way to go. He was frozen in place, however, staring at the sign stating that no weapons other than standard kunai and shuriken would be sold to any child under chunin rank. Iruka wanted to get Kakashi something unique, standard issue weapons just wouldn't cut it.

"This is never going to work," he muttered, sinking to the ground and cradling his head in his hands.

After a moment like this, Iruka felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up hesitantly. The owner of the hand smiled, his eyes arching up behind orange tinted goggles. "Why are you crying, kid? It's Christmas, you should be happy!"

"I wasn't crying," Iruka mumbled defensively, but he scrubbed at his eyes again, feeling the tears there and knowing his eyes were still puffy and red. "I just . . . I don't know what to get him as a present."

The boy laughed a little and settled onto the ground beside Iruka. "Well why don't you tell me about 'him' and maybe I can help."

"It's this jerk jounin kid!" Iruka immediately lamented, throwing his hands into the air. "He's an ass and he made me angry so now I have to get him a present so I can prove I'm right, but I don't know anything he likes and-"

"Hold on a minute, hold on," the other boy said, urging silence. "Are you talking about Kakashi?"

Iruka blinked rapidly at the other. "You know him?"

"Yeah, we're on the same team. Why on earth are you getting Kakashi a Christmas present?"

Iruka hesitated, not wanting to get into another fight with one of Kakashi's friends. "You'll think it's stupid."

"No, come on. It must be important to you, to go to all this trouble."

Iruka frowned and hesitated, but finally nodded. "I want to make him believe in Santa Claus. Not the big guy in the red suit," he rushed to explain, turning wide eyes on the other boy. "When I say Santa, I mean the goodness he represents. The nice things people do for each other without any reason!"

The other boy was laughing, smiling openly at Iruka's distress. "That's wonderful!" he said once he got enough control to speak. "That's the best thing I've heard in a long time, I hope you can pull it off."

Iruka nodded, a little unsure. "Except, I don't know what he likes."

"That is a tough one. Well I know he likes dogs. And if you want to get him something practical, he uses 'hair glue' brand gel; don't let him tell you that's natural, he spends at least ten minutes fixing his hair every morning." The boy was still laughing slightly and he stood, helping Iruka to his feet as well. "He likes reading romances, if you can believe it, and action stories, too. Beyond that, your guess is as good as mine, though you can't go wrong with food gift cards. Listen, kid, I'll do you a favor and take him out for dinner when the sun starts to set, okay? That way you can get the present into his house without getting caught. All right?"

Iruka was beaming by this point and hurriedly agreed. "Thank you so much! I know I can change his mind."

The other boy waved a cheerful goodbye as Iruka ran off down the street, heading back to the bookstore. He found a three part book series that the clerk said was one of the best romances out right now as well as being great for action and drama and bought those along with a cute little dog statue. He wanted this present to be the best possible, so while he dropped those off to be wrapped, Iruka ran to the ramen stand to get a gift card for a few bowls. Really, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that one sooner, everyone liked Ichiraku's! He retrieved the present, tucked the gift card in the ribbon, and rushed towards where he knew Kakashi lived. This was going to be perfect!

Iruka waited until the sun had set completely, not wanting to risk getting caught. He went right up to the front of the building, quickly scanning the mailboxes to find out which number Kakashi lived in, and finally found the one marked 'Hatake'. That just left getting into the place and Iruka hurried along the outside of the building until he found the right home. Carefully he tested one window, but it was locked. He scurried around to the only other window in the small apartment, but was sad to discover it locked as well. No matter, Iruka was a genin, he could get around a silly window lock, he'd defeated far more complicated security for some of his more extravagant pranks.

In minutes he was inside and Iruka found himself in what had to be Kakashi's bedroom. He grinned wide, thrilled that he was going to pull this off. He left the present in the center of the teen's mattress, making sure the tag reading 'From Santa' stuck up perfectly. It looked just like a picture! Confident in the power of his gift, Iruka went back to the window and slipped out into the cold night air. He couldn't wait until the morning came and he could see Kakashi's reaction to his gift.


	7. Story 2 Part 4 Ribbon

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Desire to Believe

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Iruka is twelve, the first Christmas after the fox attack and like the rest of the village, he just wants the holidays to be happy again.

**Spoilers**: Some for the fox attack, some for Kakashi's childhood and his father.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 2 – The Desire to Believe

Part 4 – Ribbon

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi moved through the darkness, completely silent. The room wasn't difficult to get into and Iruka lay completely asleep in his bed, believing for all the world that he was completely safe. Kakashi moved slowly, careful not to wake the younger boy as he pulled away the thick blanket covering his legs. Kakashi quickly unwound the ribbon he'd brought along, slipping a loop around first one ankle, then the other, not tight enough to really be felt, but tight enough that it couldn't be slipped out of. Measuring a length of the ribbon out, he tied off the end to the brunette's footboard.

Kakashi had taken care to pick the right tie. This was the type of ribbon that was sold in every store this time of year, the type that people used to tie bows on presents and was nearly impossible to tear or break without something sharp. Kakashi never had understood the point of that, it was like people tied the ribbon specifically to keep people out of their present. It didn't matter, it worked well for his purposes.

Kakashi pulled another two strands of green from the roll he'd purchased and took the time to tie one end of each into a slip knot, tying off the other ends to the headboard. There was enough slack that as he slipped the looped ends over Iruka's wrists, his balled fists rested beside his head. A final long piece of ribbon slid under the bed, securing over the boy's chest to keep him in place and finishing off the roll with just a few inches left over.

Kakashi smiled, taking the scrap end and brushing Iruka's cheek. The boy twitched, turning his head to the side, but didn't wake. Kakashi only smiled more, settling into a more comfortable position and repeating the tickle. Iruka shifted again, this time pulling one of his hands towards the annoyance. Of course the loop tightened, preventing the reaction, but it still wasn't enough to wake him. Once more and the trap would be sprung.

Iruka's fist jerked this time, then the other hand, tightening the ribbon to dig into his flesh. Almost at once, the boy went perfectly still, a rookie mistake. Kakashi could see his muscles tighten and his breath quicken. Then the boy's clear brown eyes cracked open, flickering around his quiet room and coming to rest on Kakashi poised above him. He pulled at his hands again, but the knots just tightened more. Slowly the boy's struggles faded as he lifted his head, looking at the rest of his bonds. Finally he focused on Kakashi again, his voice hesitant when he spoke. "Why are you here?"

Kakashi leaned forward, all trace of smile gone from his face. He pulled a hand from behind his back, holding a brightly wrapped box over Iruka's chest. In one smooth motion he upended the box, letting its contents fall onto the other boy's chest. Iruka winced slightly, clenching his eyes shut and turning his head to the side as he pulled at the ribbon/ropes again. Kakashi's expression didn't so much as twitch. "I don't want your charity."

Slowly Iruka looked back at the other boy, his breath still coming in a rush. "It wasn't charity," he whispered, the fear in his voice a palpable thing. "It was a gift."

Kakashi let go of the box, making Iruka flinch again as it hit him. "I don't want that either. Let me make one thing perfectly clear to you." Kakashi leaned close, staring unblinking into wide brown eyes. "You come into my home again and a little ribbon and a few bruises will be the least of your concerns." Iruka was holding his breath and his eyes widened even more when Kakashi pulled a pair of scissors from his pouch. "And don't talk to Obito any more, you'll only encourage each other."

Almost faster than Iruka could follow, Kakashi darted out with the scissors, cutting the ribbon at one of the boy's hands. Then he was gone, leaving the tool on the mattress where it fell. Iruka's first few breaths hiccoughed into his lungs, eyes still wide, and he fumbled the scissors into his hand and struggled to get rid of the thin green ribbon. He sat up, dealing with the one around his ankles before dropping the scissors to the floor. The last trace of the bindings was still cutting into his wrists, and Iruka pulled at it angrily, struggling to work the knots looser.

That had been absolutely terrifying, easily the most frightening thing he'd been through. What was Kakashi _thinking_? He was insane, certifiable, Iruka was certain of it now. Slowly he got up, trying to ignore how his legs were still shaking. He gathered the things he'd purchased earlier that day before going even more slowly to the window. It had been a mistake to get involved, Iruka was starting to wish he could just take back the whole last twenty-four hours.

Iruka reached slowly for the window, but paused as his fingers rested against the frame. He couldn't help but think it was a trap as he stared at the tiny box resting on his windowsill. It was a plain green box topped with a silver curled ribbon that sparkled in the dim moonlight. Iruka was still shaking a little as he picked up the small package and pulled off the lid.

Lying in the box, cradled against a white piece of foam was a plain chain necklace. It was metal, but muted instead of shiny so that it wouldn't catch in the light. Fascinated, Iruka lifted the chain to his throat and fastened it. It was cool against his skin and hung just above his collarbone. One hand traced the flawless metal while the other looked again at the box, turning it upside down in search of some tag. There was a sticker on the bottom bearing a single word. 'Santa'.


	8. Story 3 Part 1 Party

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: One Drink Later

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Now twenty, Iruka is fairly happy with his life, but he wants something more. Kakashi wants more, too…too bad Iruka doesn't want it to work that way.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, kinda. And more for Kakashi's past

**Author** **Notes**: Because at some point or another, there has to be alcohol. It's like a rule or something. Besides, it's really fun writing drunk Iruka Well, only two reviews last time, but that's...wait, that's not right...bops head I forgot I'm posting multiple chapters at a time, heh heh So, yeah, four reviews last time. Two from my loverly Anise thankies, clever reader as always! I actually would love to include Obito more...but since I've never actually read the manga, I've never actually seen Kakashi Gaiden sends many curses towards whoever's in charge of that not being in the anime One of these days... I like GeixGaara's analogy, too - those two really are like Sasuke and Naruto which is kinda creepy, but yeah. I'm glad Kakashi gets over it, he's hard to write as an aloof jackass, much more fun when he's an aloof porn-reader XDD And no specific comments for the dear prof. but I must say I love both your personalities! Anyway, when I first did this challenge, there were two scenes that really stuck in my head. One was the ribbon bondage from last chappie (I never said my muses weren't weird as all hell). The other was drunk Iruka trying to get a mistletoe kiss XD Please enjoy!

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 3 – One Drink Later

Part 1 – Party

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka knew the consequences of being late to these parties. The fact that it was scheduled to start nearly thirty minutes ago made him question whether or not to go at all. But he didn't have many chances to celebrate with his friends, and he'd never hear the end of it if he didn't show up; this was the first winter party where Iruka was actually legal drinking age. He reached Hayate's house and slipped inside and tried to smother his groan. Kakashi was leaning quietly against one wall and, seeing Iruka, he raised his hand in both greeting and signal. Instantly the partygoers descended on the poor teacher.

"Glad to see you, Iruka-sensei!"

"You're finally here! Kakashi's been here ten whole minutes."

"You know the rules, Sensei," Mizuki was laughing as he pushed a large mixed drink into the teacher's hand.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. There were advantages to his reputation and seeing the game play out like this made showing up almost on time worth it. It was understood that anyone to show up after he did had to drink and the mixers were strong and tall. Every party the copy ninja attended, he snuck the time up a little. Most times he was no more than fifteen minutes late, but because of his reputation (and possibly the alcohol) no one seemed to notice, believing him to show up closer to an hour late. It was all sorts of entertaining, especially when he got to see straight-laced shinobi like Iruka get caught in the trap.

The teacher glared at Kakashi over the rim of his glass, as if suspecting the other man's thoughts. But there was nothing he could do about it as he finished the drink, surrounded by friends. Once the cluster of people cleared a little, Iruka could see Anko with a glass matching his; looked like she'd been late, too. And not five minutes after the teacher took a place on the couch beside her, Ebisu stumbled in the door, cursing when he saw Kakashi. Iruka watched as the man was surrounded and a drink was shoved into his hand. After a moment f this, he laughed, leaning his head back onto the back of the couch. When it was someone other than him, he had to admit it was rather entertaining. Although, if he was honest about it, he would have to admit it was sort of fun when it was him.

Slowly the brunette turned his head to look at Anko. "So why were you late?"

"I wasn't," the woman growled. "I would have gotten here just before Kakashi, but he delayed me. Bastard did it deliberately. When I did get here, thought I'd made it before him, turns out the jerk slipped in the window." Iruka chuckled slightly and Anko turned her eyes on him. "What about you? It's not like you to not be on time, what gives?"

At this Iruka flushed, turning his eyes back to the empty glass in his hands. "I was, uh, delayed."

Hayate turned from where he'd been hassling Ebisu. "Oh! An Iruka story!" Almost at once, the party was focused on the teacher.

The teacher's blush faded as he began his story, embarrassment apparently a thing of the past. "Well I was finishing up at the school and I sort of . . . walked in on someone."

One of the partygoers leaned around. "Students?" he asked in a speculative tone of voice, as if scandalized and intrigued all at once.

Iruka shook his head. "No, not students. Or teachers," he added before the question could be asked. "Actually, it was Hana."

Mizuki's eyes flew wide. "The Inuzuka girl?!"

Iruka lifted a hand, motioning for the other to keep his voice down. Someone off to his right grabbed his wrist, making another mixed drink appear in his hand. It made Iruka smile and he took a long sip before continuing. "I was cleaning up in one of the training rooms when I heard someone coming. Hana was giggling and I could hear the guy she was with. I knew they weren't there for training, at least not normal training, so I slipped into a closet so I wouldn't disturb them."

"Who was it?" Someone behind him asked as Hayate leaned in eagerly, echoing the question. "Who was she with?"

Iruka looked around quickly before dropping his voice a little. "Gai isn't coming tonight, is he?" The response was immediate, disbelief flying around the room, but Iruka just nodded. "I don't think they're an item or anything, it looked more like a momentary lapse in his celibacy. So anyway, when I recognized his voice, I _really_ didn't want to disturb them. I had to wait until they were, uh, sufficiently distracted and I jutsu'd out of there."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and made his way over to the little counter where the alcohol currently resided. Iruka's stories were always the best and now he had something to use the next time Gai got a little too enthusiastic. He poured himself a shot, downing it while his back was still to the party. The stories were starting now, but the masked man wiggled his glass back and forth for a moment. "It's kind of funny," he muttered to no one in particular, knowing someone would hear him. "I've been legal drinking age for more than a year now. It's kind of neat."

The response took a moment, but was exactly what the silver haired man had been hoping for. In seconds, Kurenai was at the little counter, pouring more drinks to push into Iruka's hand. "First Christmas party since you turned twenty, Iruka! You too, Mizu-chan!" she cheered.

Amidst the cheers of congratulations and the multitudes of alcohol, Iruka glared at Kakashi. He'd managed to make it through the summer parties without anyone realizing, but now there was nothing to do but partake in the drinking celebration. Iruka sighed and gave in to his fate, taking the drinks he was handed without complaint. And as more alcohol passed the man's lips, more stories started to come out the other way. And the more drunk he became, the less censored they got; Kakashi made sure to notice that.

"Have you ever caught your kids doing drugs?" Someone near the stereo asked, hoping to coax out more interesting stories.

Iruka shrugged, somehow managing not to spill his – Kakashi tallied – fourth drink. And that count didn't include the shots he'd had. "The usual, kids with sake or cigarettes. You know, _every_ time I catch kids smoking they claim they got them from Asuma? Oh, but there was this one, only a couple months ago!" The room gained the anticipatory silence of a crowd about to get a fantastic story. "Shikamaru was hanging around after weapons practice and I thought he had some candy, the way he was popping these things, and when I asked he said they were his mom's 'power pills'." Here several eyes widened and there were a few strangled noises from the party crowd. "You see," Iruka continued through his own giggles, "these pills were apparently the secret weapon she uses against his dad, waving them around sometimes to threaten him."

Anko's eyes suddenly shot wide. "Wait," she looked at the teacher suspiciously. "Were these 'power pills' in a little round container?"

The laughter doubled in volume, realizing what the little Nara boy had been eating as well as the fact that his mother actually threatened his dad with the possibility of more children. Iruka was bent double. "That's right, he had her birth control! I actually dragged him to the hospital just to make sure nothing could happen to the poor kid from an estrogen overdose!"

Kakashi was chuckling behind his mask as someone in the crowd laughed out, "You are frickin' hilarious when you're drunk, Sensei."

"I'm not drunk," Iruka said, suddenly standing from his seat. Kakashi's smile grew, there was no way this was going to end well. "If I were drunk, I couldn't do this." No, this wasn't going to end well. Kakashi settled more into the wall, content to watch this disaster. Mizuki, Hayate and several others were close enough to catch the teacher if he fell, but they were all rather drunk as well. Kakashi almost wanted to start giving odds on how many people Iruka would take down with him.

The teacher stood in a fairly casual stance, both arms in front of him. It was the very recognizable stance for a pema – a flying spinning kick. Kakashi upped his estimates to three people going down. Iruka bent slightly at the knees and sprung into the air. One knee came up in a feint as his body spun in mid air. His other leg arced up, level with his head and well above most of the people around him. It clapped into his outstretched hand, providing the obligatory noise that came with such showboating moves and then all that was left was the landing.

Kakashi's eyebrows shot nearly up to his hairline as Iruka landed flawlessly. He knew _ANBU _that stumbled on that move when they were just _sick_. Who would have thought the teacher had better balance drunk than when he was sober . . . Just one more 'interesting Iruka fact' that Kakashi filed away in his mind.


	9. Story 3 Part 2 Mistletoe

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: One Drink Later

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Now twenty, Iruka is fairly happy with his life, but he wants something more. Kakashi wants more, too…too bad Iruka doesn't want it to work that way.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, kinda. And more for Kakashi's past

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 3 – One Drink Later

Part 2 – Mistletoe

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka made his way to the low counter where the alcohol rested, not to get a drink, but to gain another seat as his had been stolen when he did his demonstration. He didn't lay a hand on the ledge, which came up to his stomach easily; just jumped and spun to land his butt onto it. For a full second, his balance was perfect and Iruka just smiled, content to have proven his sobriety twice now. Then the world tilted a little and there was a pair of hands braced against his back and Iruka could hear Kurenai's voice. "If you're gonna fall, at least don't fall on the booze."

Iruka giggled a little and forced himself upright again. Raidou was in front of him, which Iruka was quite glad of since he overcompensated slightly. All right, maybe he was a little tipsy, he admitted, face buried in the other man's chest and both of them chuckling quietly. Iruka tried one more time to right himself and managed this time without falling onto another of his friends.

Back at the couch, Kotetsu was starting to tell a story and Iruka listened with half an ear. He had just told one himself and that had started this, but he couldn't actually remember which it had been. He frowned, actively thinking about it now that he realized. Judging from the tales it had spawned, it was either the viagra one or the dildo . . . well there were a few others it could be, too. Damn, he _was_ drunk; he couldn't have finished speaking more than five minutes ago.

With a sigh, Iruka tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling. He was drunk, so he should stop drinking, he thought as he took another swallow of the drink in his hand. He didn't really want to stop, though, the liquid made him feel warm. In his mind a little voice told him that it was an illusion and alcohol actually had the opposite effect. He took another long sip to help silence that annoying know-it-all voice. It was winter and it was _cold_. He wanted to feel warm, and snuggle up under a blanket with a hot cup of cocoa.

Slowly his eyes trailed around the ceiling in search of the thing that would provide the answer to his cold problem. There in the archway leading to the other room was the tiny sprig of green. With a little devil's grin, Iruka set his cup down and slid off the counter. He moved towards his target, his hands coming up to their shoulders as he stepped towards the mistletoe. Iruka brought their chests together, only guessing that he'd actually made it to the doorway and leaned up, kissing them messily.

Only to be blocked, lips landing instead on thin, soft material. Iruka frowned, then frowned harder when his target chuckled and draped one arm around his shoulders. "I thought you were trying to prove you _weren't_ drunk."

Oh, it was Kakashi. Iruka tried to keep frowning as his anonymous lips gained that identity, but he couldn't help giggling a bit. "Was I? That was silly of me since I'm obviously quite drunk." Still intent on cuddling with something, Iruka reached for the mask with one hand and leaned in to try that kiss again.

Kakashi caught at his hand and shifted, effectively avoiding the kiss as he maneuvered them both towards the door. "Well you were pretty convincing a minute ago. Come on, Sensei. I think it's time you went home." He called a goodbye over his shoulder and led the brunette outside.

Iruka made no protest, just settling against the man's side in a way that he could walk and still get as much contact as possible. He didn't like the masked man's idea, however, and shook his head. "Not my house, it won't work. Let's go to the academy first."

Kakashi smothered another laugh. "Why there?" Iruka gave no answer, but turned them so that Kakashi was leading them in that direction regardless. The silver haired man smiled. He was willing to give Iruka what he wanted if that's all it was, he rather liked having the warm body at his side anyway. Anyway, he probably owed the teacher at least this much after everything he'd done to him in the past, even if, drunk, he didn't seem to recall any of it.

Mirroring his thoughts, Iruka let out a little sigh. "I'm sorry."

Kakashi blinked, confused as to why the teacher was apologizing. If anything, Kakashi should be the one to apologize; not that he would. "What are you sorry for?"

Iruka just snuggled into the other man's side. He had one arm sandwiched between their bodies where it was warmest and the other was resting against Kakashi's chest, fingers hooked on the man's collar. After a minute he sighed again. "I'm sorry 'cause you got what you wanted."

"You're not making sense, 'Ruka."

The teacher shook his head a little. "I am, you just aren't thinking. Remember Santa? You said you didn't want me to encourage Obito anymore and you got what you wanted. I don't think you really wanted it this way though."

At the mention of his friend's name, Kakashi had looked away. He did remember telling Iruka that almost a decade ago. And he'd taken his last mission with his friend only a few weeks later. If he'd known then what he knew now . . . but that was a line of thought that never led anywhere productive and Kakashi tried to push it from his mind.

"I like your scar though." Kakashi looked again at Iruka, a little startled at the odd compliment. Iruka wasn't looking at him, but at the ground in front of them as he continued. "You're so . . . so calmer. Not so rigid, I like it." He looked up suddenly, reaching for Kakashi's headband and shifting it enough to see the mentioned scar without uncovering the sharingan. "You said we'd encourage each other because we were a lot alike, right? So does that mean I'm like you now?" He dropped his eyes again, returning to his half-embrace. "Because I wouldn't mind that so much anymore."

It was completely insane, this whole conversation. Yet, Kakashi couldn't quite find it in him to just brush off the brunette. He could leave right now, or take Iruka to his apartment and _then_ leave, it would be ridiculously easy with Iruka in this state. Despite that, Kakashi found himself leading the teacher to the academy, turning his words over in his mind. "I thought you'd want to be as little like me as possible," he muttered, trying to draw out more information without giving any hint to his indecision.

Iruka made a little noise of agreement. "I'm always going to believe in stuff. I'll never give up on people, even if the whole village is against them. I don't ever want to lose that humanity that gets dragged out of some jounin. But, that's not you anymore. I think you got a lot of that back from Obito, that's what he was giving you. And the rest of what's you, your strength and intelligence, nothing throws you and you could have any friend you want." The teacher sighed, resting more of his weight on the other.

Kakashi could hardly understand what he was saying. It was true, he'd known for a long time that he'd lost his cold stubbornness because of Obito and nothing else. But everything else was hard to fit with the image he had of himself. "Iruka, I think you're more drunk than we thought." He could see the academy now and hurried his steps a little, wanting this trip to end as soon as possible.

Iruka shook his head again. "It's true and I wish I was more like you are now." His eyes focused on the entrance to the academy and he suddenly took the lead, pulling Kakashi up practically to the front door before he stopped and turned to the taller man. "You have everything that's important to people like us. Strength and friends and faith. Now anyway."

Kakashi shook his head, not meeting Iruka's eyes. "I don't have any of that, I lost most of it a long time ago."

"Then you still don't believe in anything?" Kakashi frowned at the question, but didn't answer, that in itself telling Iruka that he did. "At least your friends aren't lying to you."

That caught at Kakashi's attention again. "What do you mean?" he asked, concerned at the dismal tone of his voice.

Iruka sighed again, fidgeting. "I just get the feeling sometimes, like after the teaching exam . . . never mind, it's not important." Iruka looked at Kakashi again and pointed up. "I don't have any at home."

The masked man followed Iruka's finger, gaze resting on a bit of mistletoe that was secured above their heads. He lowered his eyes again, smiling at Iruka gently. One hand went to his mask, pulling it down, and he waited for the man's reaction. Iruka had seen his face before, but they'd been children at the time. Now the brunette smiled at the sight, his eyes sparkling. Kakashi leaned forward then, capturing the teacher's mouth in a deep kiss. Iruka gasped, letting his tongue into his mouth and Kakashi eagerly took advantage of his height to tilt the other's head back. Iruka tasted like alcohol, mostly the flavored rum and sake shots from the party. But under all that was something else and Kakashi smiled when he identified the taste of cranberry gingerbread.

Iruka's knees gave out and Kakashi guided them down to the ground before pulling back to let the man breathe. Iruka was flushed and leaned immediately forward for another kiss, before he could even get his breath back. It didn't last as long this time and when he pulled back he leaned against Kakashi again, resting his head on the man's shoulder. Kakashi just smiled, stroking his hair as he realized Iruka had dropped into sleep almost instantly.

It was a few minutes before the stillness was broken by the academy door sliding open and Kakashi looked up to see Gai stepping out onto the porch. He smiled wider as he was given the unequaled treat of seeing the mighty Blue Beast flush and stutter. "Ka-Kakashi! What are you doing here?" His eyes shifted to the sleeping man on his rival's chest. "And with Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi couldn't help chuckling a little. "Apparently not nearly as much as you're doing," he said with a wink. Gai flushed more, but Kakashi focused on Iruka again. "I'm just doing some homework. Unlearning some silly things I decided a long time ago. Gai, let me ask you something. What would you do if you thought I was lying to you?"

"You do lie to me," Gai pointed out, "and to most people. But never about anything important. Is something the matter, my worthy rival? Do you need help getting Iruka-sensei somewhere warmer?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, it's nothing. I'll be okay, thanks, I think we'll stay here a little longer. It's not that cold if you aren't by yourself. Goodnight, Gai."


	10. Story 4 Part 1 Mittens

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Inevitable Conclusion

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Modern storyline now, Iruka is twenty-five. Kakashi looks at him and remembers everything they've been through in the past. Is there any way he can change what they have?

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

**Author** **Notes**: Yay reviews! Aww, ReixGaara's so nice to me XD I got other reviews on LJ, so it's pretty cool. Nice to know my Iruka gets you! Jazzy2may, dontmakemeblush, gold silk thank you all for kind words! It's really awesome that you'd let me know you like it after I whined some. Hi prof Katz, I like your chibi! And you'd have to fight me for those plushies if they were out there. And of course, my lovely Anise. Kakashi and Iruka are more like we see them in the series now, so yeah, we'll see how that works.

There's a note here about the story itself. This was the 12 days of christmas challenge, and clever readers will see that this ends with chapter 12. There is another group of chapters after this one, so keep your eye out, it'll go up Monday.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 4 – Inevitable Conclusion

Part 1 – Mittens

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka walked home, frantically rubbing his hands to try and keep them warm. It was late and he was tired, but none of it compared to the bite of the wind as it raced through the streets. The teacher had been delayed in class by Konohamaru and so had taken a later shift at the missions desk. Now it was nearing midnight and the only ninja outside were those that had no sense and those on patrol.

Every breath Iruka took sent a burst of warm steam into the air, probably the only thing he liked about the current weather. He breathed through his mouth just to enjoy the beauty of the little cloud. As long as there was no snow to entertain him, this would have to do. Though it was only a matter of time before it did snow; the past couple years had been barren of the white goodness, but it was more than cold enough this year. The only reason there hadn't been snow yet was because of the unusually dry winter so far. A week into December and there hadn't been even a hint of clouds since the early autumn rains. During the day, the sun brought the temperatures up to livable levels, but at night, with no clouds to trap that warmth, it plummeted at least twenty degrees.

Iruka tipped his head back, looking up at the clear, cold sky and breathing out another gust of steam, as if making the clouds from his out breath. A second little cloud came from high above him and the teacher paused, turning to look at the source more clearly. He quieted his breath on instinct, breathing through his nose to lessen the cloud of moisture and waited to see it again. There was someone on the roof of the building beside him. It made Iruka frown.

He laid out a map of Konoha in his head. Standing guards were positioned along the wall, of course, and several spots throughout the city, but a guard wouldn't be perched on top of a low rent apartment building like this. Iruka looked down the street again; he wasn't far from home, if he hurried he'd be there in ten minutes and could crank his heater up. He looked back up and saw another puff of breath. It could have been a patrol, the slightly more frozen part of his mind argued, that would make sense. Except that they weren't _moving_ and the nearest posted guard was three blocks north.

Damnit. It was _freezing_.

The teacher turned around, going back the way he came and getting around to the other side of the building. He quickly climbed to the next door roof, trying to get a look at the mystery person so he could confirm it was just a normal guard and go _home_. He made the jump to the same roof and crept around until he could see the person, only able to hope he was coming up on their back. The teacher paused, catching sight of flyaway silver hair and a familiar slanted stance. It was Kakashi, then. Well, he was certainly the most likely to stray from his post a bit; it was still odd, but Iruka could at least accept it from the man.

"Something I can do for you?"

Iruka jumped a little at the question and silently cursed himself for it. Of course Kakashi had known he was there, the cold must be numbing his logic. But if the other had acknowledged his presence, he could at least make sure nothing was wrong without seeming like too much of a fool. He walked forward as if approaching a long time friend, rubbing numb hands together once more. "Are you lost again Kakashi-sensei? I was wondering why you were up here."

The man just shrugged a little. "I am lost, but it's by choice." He gestured at the large unit he was standing beside. "I can still see everything from here, but it's the tiniest bit warmer."

The machine beside them was a central air unit, working at full power to warm the small apartments below. Iruka could feel the miniscule heat coming off of it and raked his eyes over Kakashi's form, noticing the rather obvious lack of anything resembling winter gear. Iruka himself was wearing thick mittens, two scarves and a pair of earmuffs (specially designed for ninja to provide warmth without muffling sound). A little startled, he stared openly at Kakashi. "What are you wearing?"

The masked man just shrugged. "It's the standard uniform."

"That's not what I meant!" Iruka seethed, frowning at the other. "You have to be freezing! Can you even move?"

"Fortunately, I haven't had to." The masked man shrugged again. "I got back from a mission in Snow just a couple days ago. All my cold weather gear is still dirty and it seemed warm enough to leave it when my shift started."

For a long minute, Iruka just blinked at him. "Your shift started while the sun was still up, didn't it?"

"It had just set, actually, but yes, it was warmer. Too late to do anything now but get through until I'm relieved." His eyes twitched over to focus on Iruka. "And explain myself to conscientious school teachers."

The brunette huffed a little at him, but stepped forward again, closer to Kakashi. He quickly unwound one of his scarves and looped it behind the other man's neck. "Give me your hands," he muttered, pulling off his mittens.

Kakashi made no move to comply, staring at the teacher. "There's no need to punish yourself for my mistake."

Iruka frowned at him, not giving an answer right away. He reached for Kakashi's arm, pulling the unresisting hand towards him and began forcing a mitten onto it over the fingerless gloves. "You can still use your weapons in these, right? You probably won't have to, but just in case."

As his other hand was stuffed into the woolen warmth, Kakashi caught hold of Iruka's own hands. "I'm serious, there's no reason for you to freeze. I _did_ just get back from Snow and this may be bitter, but it's not quite as bad."

Iruka didn't move right away, staring at Kakashi's mostly covered face. Both of their cheeks were rosy from the cold, but Iruka's more so and he was breathing faster as he exposed himself more to the weather. With a little sniff, he pulled his hands up and out of Kakashi's hold, winding the ends of the scarf around the man's neck again. "Don't be silly. I'm on my way home finally, I can withstand for a few minutes and then crawl under a few dozen blankets. You're out here for hours still and it's only going to get colder." He reached up, pulling off his earmuffs and putting the onto Kakashi's head. Then without any further warning, he turned to the edge of the roof. "Try and stay warm, and don't get in trouble for being up here. Goodnight, Kakashi-sensei."

As the brunette leapt off, hurrying through the cold, Kakashi stepped to the edge of the roof to watch him go. He silently adjusted the bits of wool, reveling in the warmth they provided. It was practically the first time he'd spoken to Iruka in four years. After Iruka had fallen asleep in his arms, drunk, Kakashi had expected some change in their relationship, but it had never come. The teacher had remained distant, treating Kakashi with a colder demeanor while he got much closer with his other friends, as if afraid to interact with him. Kakashi certainly couldn't blame the man for his attitude, but after that party, he had hoped for something more. And he regretted nothing more than that distance when he'd heard of Mizuki's betrayal. If he'd just been able to befriend Iruka a year or two before, he might have been able to do something either to prevent it or to help the man deal with the aftermath.

Not for the first time, Kakashi thought back to his interactions with Iruka in their past. He had so much he had to undo if he was to gain entrance to the teacher's life and he truly did want to, now that he better understood what he was missing out on. With a miniscule sigh, he reached up to pull down his mask and burry the newly exposed skin in the soft scarf he'd been given. He would think of something, he had to. He'd been pondering the problem off and on for years, but this was the first sign since that party so long ago that Iruka didn't actually hate him. It gave the copy nin hope and with new resolve, he put his mind to newly formed Operation Win Iruka Over.


	11. Story 4 Part 2 Hot Cocoa

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Inevitable Conclusion

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Modern storyline now, Iruka is twenty-five. Kakashi looks at him and remembers everything they've been through in the past. Is there any way he can change what they have?

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 4 – Inevitable Conclusion

Part 2 – Hot Cocoa

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi woke late in the day after standing watch the previous night. With a stretch he rolled over, hand immediately grabbing mask and hitai-ate in a well-trained reflex. Fixing the items in place, he yawned and focused on the other items on his bed stand. Mittens, earmuffs, and a scarf, all made of the warmest, softest wool in varying shades of blue.

The previous night had been expectedly quiet, so Kakashi had been able to think for more than two hours about his problem, but hadn't come up with a satisfactory plan. He had to find an excuse to talk with Iruka again. Well, that wasn't quite accurate; his excuse was returning the mittens, he needed to think of a reason to turn it into more than that. He had thought of using things that Iruka liked, but hadn't yet decided on something. As he slowly began to dress, the silver haired man went over his options again.

Iruka liked gingerbread. But from what Kakashi could remember, he liked it mostly because it was the holiday food he used to make with his parents and that was a memory Kakashi would prefer to stay far away from. If he managed to worm his way into Iruka's life, then maybe he'd get closer to the man's memories of his family, but until then he would give them a wide berth.

Iruka liked children, but Kakashi stayed well away from that one. He knew how to work with children, how to manipulate them, but he didn't really get along with them that well. Besides that, if things went the way Kakashi was hoping, the conversation would be turning to at least somewhat more adult topics, and kids would only be in the way then.

Fully dressed, Kakashi went back to the bedside table and gathered Iruka's things. Running his fingers across the fuzzy scarf, Kakashi suddenly knew what to do. Iruka liked warmth. The things he'd loaned were made of fine wool, without the scratchiness that often came with the material. They were probably some of the warmest you could get without spending three or four times as much. The fact that he'd loaned them to Kakashi without a second thought made the gesture much more touching. It was just the sort of person the teacher was, Kakashi admired that about him. His plan was coming to mind quickly and Kakashi set the winter garments on his bed and made for the door. He had a lot to do before he returned them to Iruka.

The afternoon was drawing to a close when Kakashi finally went to find his teacher. Iruka was in the schoolyard, watching over some children as they played after class, all of them bundled up in their warmest clothes. Iruka was wearing a pair of thin gloves and the scarf that he hadn't given up the night before. Kakashi's plan was going to work perfectly.

The first order of business was to recruit one of the children and with just two chocolate bars and the promise to return her things later, Kakashi easily gained the help he needed. It was several minutes before Iruka noticed her and the teacher knelt by the girl's side. "Akiko, where's your scarf? What happened to your coat!" Kakashi waited eagerly, hoping the little girl would do as he'd told her. After a pause she just shrugged and the copy ninja began to breathe again. Iruka was frowning, but after a moment he did exactly what Kakashi had been hoping. He quickly pulled off his sweater, putting it on the little girl and sending her home.

The next child required more persuasion, the rest of the half dozen candy bars Kakashi had brought with him. But once his cooperation had been bought, the little boy played out his role without a flaw. He went straight up to Iruka and whined loudly about being cold, forcing Iruka to act again.

The teacher was going a little pale, rubbing at his arms to try and fight off the cold as the sun set. By now most of the children were heading home, but deprived of his protection, Iruka would be feeling the cold long before he could leave himself. After a long minute looking at the boy beside him, the teacher nodded and unwound his scarf, quietly looping it around the boy's neck. "Bring it back to me on Monday, all right? Now go on home and get warmed up."

Kakashi was grinning widely from his hiding place amongst the trees. He waited another ten minutes, letting the children gradually filter out of the schoolyard and watching as Iruka began to shiver more and more. Finally, with the last two children on their way towards home, Kakashi sauntered out and wandered over to the teacher. "Yo," he greeted quietly, attracting the man's attention. When Iruka turned to greet him, Kakashi made a point of showing his disbelief. "Just last night you were reprimanding _me_ for not dressing warm."

Iruka's eyes lighted instantly on the scarf and earmuffs in Kakashi's hands and he stepped forward to get them. "This wasn't exactly expected. Thank you so much, you have wonderful timing." He pulled apart the two items and blinked a little, but said nothing as he quickly put both on.

Kakashi frowned, appearing surprised and annoyed with himself. "I forgot your mittens."

"It's all right," Iruka shivered out, rubbing his arms again. "You can get them to me later, I don't mind."

"No, no!" Kakashi reached out, taking one of the man's hands. "Come on, you must be freezing out here."

Iruka looked around, the slightest bit frantic. "I have to stay . . ."

"The kids are gone, come on. I promise I won't keep you long and you can come back to finish anything you still need to do, all right?" Iruka was still frowning, but he couldn't come up with a convincing argument to refuse, especially when just the other man's hand was enough to thaw his own numb fingers.

Kakashi led the teacher straight to his home, thrilled that his plan was going so well. He opened his door and stepped aside to let Iruka in first and just watched the man's reaction. Iruka took a single step inside and audibly gasped. His hands came up again to rub his quickly warming arms and he sighed again, stepping further into the heat.

Kakashi stepped around him, quickly going through the steps he needed to do still. He turned off the central air to eliminate that noise pollution and turned down the portable heater that had been on since before he'd left. He quickly scurried to the kitchen area and flipped on the burner to warm the pot sitting there and finally turned back to Iruka.

The teacher was watching him warily, some confusion showing on his face. "What is all this?" Kakashi just shrugged, not telling the other that he'd planned every move and possible reaction. The teacher just shook his head a little. "I do need to get back, if I could have my mittens?"

"Don't be silly," Kakashi muttered, wishing the pot would warm faster. "You just got here, you can stay a few minutes." He cast a smile at the teacher from behind his mask, but Iruka still looked quite nervous just being in his apartment. Kakashi could see his plan fraying at the edges; it would do him no good at all if he couldn't even convince Iruka to hang out. He was saved as the pot finally whistled, telling him it was ready and Kakashi spun eagerly. "Come on," he muttered, quickly pouring two cups of steaming liquid. "The whole point of this was to warm you up, you can't stay at all?"

One mug was pushed into Iruka's hands and he nodded, lips twitching into a strained smile. "I suppose I can stay for a little bit." Kakashi threw another bright smile at the man, thrilled that his sense of propriety made him stay regardless of how uncomfortable he felt. Exactly as planned. Iruka took a first tentative sip at his drink and his eyes widened, quickly taking another. "This is delicious!"

"Hot cocoa made with dark chocolate. Oh, but here." He quickly reached behind him, digging out a little brown stick and using it to stir the teacher's drink. "Try it now, the cinnamon makes it even better."

Iruka shut his eyes, breathing the warm steam and taking another long sip. He was smiling gently as he pulled the mug from his lips and Kakashi felt his breath hitch. The teacher was gorgeous when he smiled like that . . . he had to find a way to befriend the man at the _very_ least. After another sip and another transcendent smile, Iruka opened his eyes again, but as he looked at Kakashi, the smile faded. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. This is wonderful, but I should get back to the academy."

Damn. Kakashi could control a lot about this, but if Iruka simply wouldn't accept him, there was no way for him to change it. "I suppose," he mediated. He'd wanted to warm the other up to the idea of friendship before hinting at it, knowing Iruka would be resistant given their past. Still, if he tried to keep the teacher, he'd be even more hesitant, better to make his move now. "I remember you know a few things about cooking, too. Maybe we could exchange recipes sometime, you know, become a pair of regular old biddies!" He laughed at the rather forced joke, but it faded quickly as Iruka didn't react. "Ah, I just meant . . ."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said again, handing back his mug. "I really do need to get going, if you'll just get my mittens?"

Kakashi took the mug and gave a little sigh. Everything had gone exactly as he'd planned _except_ Iruka's reaction. With sinking hopes, Kakashi played his last card. "I suppose asking you out drinking is out of the question then?"

Iruka's lips thinned into a line, his discomfort showing again. "We aren't friends, Kakashi." His eyes twitched to the side. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Iruka, I'm trying to change that here. I know you can see that, you're not blind."

"I don't _want_ to change it. I don't like how you deal with life and students and friends. I'm a teacher, Kakashi. I actually know what I'm talking about when I say your methods are . . . I'm sorry, Kakashi."

The silver haired man said nothing for a moment, observing the other. Iruka wasn't meeting his eyes and he kept making excuses instead of just turning him down. With a sigh, Kakashi reached into his pocket, pulling out the man's mittens. He could see Iruka frown realizing he'd had them the whole time, but Kakashi spoke before the other could do anything. "If that's how you feel, I won't push. But that isn't what you told me before."

He could see Iruka freeze at that, could practically see the man's brain crank into high gear. "Before when?" he finally asked, obviously nervous.

Kakashi nodded slightly, noticing the teacher's reaction. He wasn't being entirely honest, that much was obvious. The question was how much he was willing to own up to. "You really don't remember, do you?" Iruka finally looked at him again, but said nothing. Quietly Kakashi turned his back, putting the mugs on the counter and speaking to the wall. "Four years ago at one of Hayate's parties."

Behind him he could hear Iruka breathe a little denial, "Oh no."

"You were drunk and I ended up taking you home-"

"I'm very, very sorry," Iruka suddenly blurted loudly. "Whatever it is I did-"

Kakashi spun on him, stepping forward to leave only a few inches between them. "Iruka, stop. I'm the one who should apologize. I'm always the one who should apologize with you." Iruka's eyes were wide, but he didn't move back from the other. Kakashi was the one to retreat, giving him more room. "You told me back then that you liked me. Well, you said you wouldn't mind _being_ like me, that you sort of admired me. I have to believe you were telling the truth then because you were drunk, which means you're lying to me now." He took another step back, making sure Iruka took his mittens, and settled back onto his hips. "But if you want me to back off, all right. If you'd rather still hate me, I won't bother you again."

Iruka's eyes fell again and he muttered to the floor. "I don't hate you. It's . . . I just . . ."

"You just don't want to be like me." He took the pot of cocoa again and filled a thermos, turning to give it to Iruka. "I'm sorry to have bothered you, Sensei. At the very least I hope this won't worsen our relationship?"

Iruka still wasn't looking at him, but took the thermos with a little sigh. "I just don't know how to _be _around you. Goodbye, Kakashi."


	12. Story 4 Part 3 Christmas Tree

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Inevitable Conclusion

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **Modern storyline now, Iruka is twenty-five. Kakashi looks at him and remembers everything they've been through in the past. Is there any way he can change what they have?

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

-o-o-o-o-o-

Story 4 – Inevitable Conclusion

Part 3 – Christmas Tree

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka looked up slowly at the voice calling his name and blinked. "Yes?"

Kurenai crossed her arms, leaning one hip against the teacher's desk. "I'm trying to organize the holiday party this year, where's your head?"

Iruka blinked again. Well, he had been thinking, though he hadn't realized he'd gone so far into his own little world. He'd been pouring over his conversation with Kakashi all day, but now he just shook his head to try and clear the thoughts. "You're planning the party?"

For a moment the dark haired woman hesitated, wanting to press, but the moment passed she just nodded sadly. "Yes, since Hayate . . . well I'm not alone, Anko and Asuma are both helping, too."

"Ah, so I should eat beforehand because there'll be _nothing_ but beer and sake."

The woman smiled, winking at him. "This is why I wanted to talk to you. Now I know to make sure there's chips and pretzels and stuff!"

"Meat," the teacher muttered. "Make sure there's some meat and bread."

"Will do, sweetie. So you'll be there, of course, and Genma, Kotetsu, Kakashi." The woman paused, not missing the little frown that crossed Iruka's face. She stood straighter, crossing her arms and leaning over the teacher. "What's going on?"

"What? Nothing!" After a moment of Kurenai staring at him with one eyebrow arched, Iruka sighed. "It's nothing. Kakashi and I sort of had a fight."

"Ugh, another one? I hope it wasn't as bad as when he put his team up for the chunin exam." Iruka looked away at that and Kurenai leaned forward to put a hand on his shoulder. "You just need to leave him alone, 'Ruka. Accept that he's a lost cause and just avoid him."

"It's _fine_ Kurenai, thank you. It was nothing." Certainly not something Iruka wanted help with. After another moment, Kurenai nodded and turned to leave. "Let me know when you have the date," Iruka called after her, getting a nod by way of reply.

With his guest leaving, Iruka's mind lingered on the party for a few moments, but gradually drifted back to Kakashi. He didn't really feel right lying to his friends, but 'fight' was probably the most accurate term for what they'd had the day before. Kakashi honestly seemed to be trying, but no matter how much he thought about it, Iruka just couldn't return the feeling. He thought about just trying to be with him and suddenly all he could think of was the past. He knew how Kakashi worked, how he lived. In that world, Kakashi came first and he used any means he deemed acceptable to get what he wanted. Iruka had _tried_ to enter that world, to change it, open it up a little. He'd failed, more than once, and he didn't like the thought of trying again.

With a sigh, Iruka stood. He couldn't let this change their relationship, he was determined to do that at least. He wasn't friends with Kakashi, but he didn't want to risk getting on his bad side either. He would just ignore it, pretend it never happened, so long as Kakashi was willing to do the same thing. Decision made, the teacher finished up his work and quietly left the academy for some chores around town.

Iruka was a little surprised an hour later to see none other than Kakashi walking down the street towards him. The teacher could see Raidou and Anko glaring at the man as he walked past; clearly Kurenai had already talked to them. Kakashi just ignored the looks, coming almost right up to the teacher. "Yo," he greeted, stopping in front of Iruka and forcing him to stop as well.

Iruka stayed where he was, not backing away from the other. "Good afternoon, Kakashi-sensei." They were going back to normal. At least Iruka hoped the other would take the hint.

The masked man nodded and took a step back. "I know you're probably busy, but I was hoping I might get your help with something."

For a moment Iruka kept quiet, turning this over in his mind. He wasn't forcing anything, he didn't even seem interested, really. But nothing had seemed out of place the day before, either . . .

Kakashi was watching Iruka closely, waiting for his response. It was obvious the brunette just wanted to leave, but it was equally obvious he was tempted. Kakashi hadn't put nearly as much thought into it this time, but he was still determined to get Iruka to accept him.

It seemed like forever before Iruka met his eyes again. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm trying to decorate my tree, but It's not really coming out right. You seem the type that would be good at that sort of thing. If you have the time, of course."

Iruka looked away again, silent for another minute before he sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you right now."

Kakashi smothered his own sigh, just shrugging instead and slouching away down the street. "Maybe another time."

Iruka was certain he'd made the right decision and as he went down the street towards his friends, their expressions only encouraged him. The sooner he got out of the copy ninja's life, the better. Raidou smiled as Iruka reached them and threw an arm around his shoulders. "Heard you and him had another fight. That guy just doesn't know when to quit."

Anko was on his other side in a blink. "Seriously. That freak just needs to leave you and everyone else alone. Doesn't he realize that trouble follows him around like his dogs?"

"If you get involved with him, bad things will happen to you, everyone knows that."

At this, Iruka blinked. He'd heard this before, dozens of times in passing conversation, only a couple with the words actually directed at him. Now he recalled the muttered warnings and childish rumors in snatches and he frowned at Raidou. "Say that again?"

"What, it's true. Even when he was a kid, Kakashi was a weird one."

Anko just nodded. "Yeah. The only people that can really stand him for long are Gai and Ibiki and, well, that says a whole bunch right there, doesn't it?"

Iruka carefully disentangled from his friends, taking a step away as a thought occurred to him. "Hey guys, I've got some stuff to do, all right?"

Raidou frowned, but let the man go, even grabbing Anko's shoulder when she made to follow him. "Don't do something foolish, Iruka. You gonna be okay?"

The teacher smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry, I just have plans already, okay? I'll see you guys later."

Iruka wasn't positive he knew where he was going, but after a few minutes he arrived at the door he was looking for. A gentle knock and barely a pause and the door opened quietly, Kakashi looking out at the teacher. He looked a bit confused, but didn't protest as Iruka stepped into the apartment uninvited. Inside, he turned on Kakashi, looking his square in the eye. "I decided to help you. I don't give up on people – anyone – and I realized I'm basing my opinions on the past and on what other people think. You aren't _good_ at _any_ of this, you treat it like a math problem, but your only real practice is with people almost as unsociable as you are, so you aren't really to blame. I'm here to give you a chance."

Once the teacher had finished his speech, Kakashi blinked twice and shut the door. "I think that was a compliment. Thanks." A little unsure of the sudden change in the other's attitude, he led the way through to the living area. He gestured at the tree as he passed through to the kitchen to get his guest a drink. "I got it this morning, but like I said, I'm not doing it right."

Everything Iruka had decided in the last twenty minutes – that Kakashi wasn't as bad as everyone said, that the only reason he failed so miserably at most attempts at being social was a sad lack of practice – was suddenly and forcefully confirmed by the man's Christmas tree. It was a normal enough tree, set in a nice stand against one wall, blocking a small bookcase. The problem was the decoration: the lights seemed to have been newly purchased, but they were bunched oddly and draping straight down from the tip to the bottom. There were store bought ornaments in boxes and bags surrounding the tree, but it looked as though they'd been discarded and on the tree itself were small glinting bits of metal. Stepping closer, Iruka could see they were shuriken, and several kunai hung from their round ends. The teacher just stared, mouth agape, almost unable to comprehend it.

"Lost cause?" Kakashi asked, right behind Iruka. The nearness made the teacher jump, but he shook his head.

"It's . . . certainly an interesting take on decorations. Let's, uh, let's start from scratch. Take everything off and we'll start over."

Kakashi nodded and went to work. Pushing a mug of cocoa into Iruka's hand, he stepped up to the tree and began taking off the little deadly implements with the casual care of someone who was used to death. "I bought these after I talked to you, thought I could fix it myself." Kakashi toed the bags of ornaments. "So far I can't figure out how to get them to stay, though."

Iruka bent to examine the boxes more closely. They were filled with fairly traditional glass ball ornaments in various colors. Some icicles and a few glass stars. "Where are your," Iruka started but suddenly stopped, realizing what the more likely question was. "Did you buy ornament hooks?" The blank look he received was answer enough and Iruka smiled a little. "It's all right. Do you have some paper clips? We'll just make them."

Kakashi finished with the weapons and quickly pulled off the lights. "I knew you were the right one to ask, ulterior motives aside." The masked man looked up carefully, hoping the comment wouldn't scare his guest away again. Iruka didn't seem to react to it, moving to the opposite side of the tree. "I'm glad you decided to help me, Iruka, but if you don't want to be here-"

"Hand me the lights," Iruka commanded and when Kakashi did as he was told he began winding one end around the top. The two quickly fell into the rhythm of passing the cord back and forth, slowly encircling the tree. After a minute of silence, Iruka sighed. "So, tell me why you got a tree."

Kakashi leaned to one side, looking at the teacher. "I'd rather not."

Iruka met his eyes and frowned a little. "I thought you said last night you weren't going to force anything. This was purely to get me over here again?"

"I'm trying, Iruka, I am. It's obvious you don't hate me and you seem to like the idea of being friends on the surface. You only shy away from it when you stop and think about it. You _did_ tell me-"

"That was a long time ago, Kakashi. I don't even _remember _it, you could just be making it up. I wouldn't put it past you, honestly."

Kakashi sighed, finishing the lights and plugging them in, lighting the tree in a rainbow. "I'm not lying to you about anything, I'm not Mizuki." Kakashi's eyes snapped back up to catch Iruka's reaction to the slip. The teacher tried to hide his frown, ducking behind the tree, but not fast enough to hide it from Kakashi. The copy nin frowned harder, quickly steering the conversation away, even if the topic just shifted the discomfort to his own shoulders. "You told me you wouldn't mind being like me. You said it was because I reminded you of Obito." He could just make out Iruka through the tree branches and he saw the nod of agreement, no matter how reluctant it seemed to be. It was at least a step in the right direction. "You know, Naruto reminds me a lot of you. The you from fifteen years ago, when I was a jerk and you played jokes all the time."

"You're still a jerk." Iruka sighed again, walking over to start on the ornaments. "Is that why you pick on him so much?" He asked half-heartedly. This wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. He still wasn't comfortable with Kakashi and it was hard just being in the same room as him. Of course, the logical voice in his head pointed out, it would take more than one night and two strained conversations to change anything.

Kakashi deliberately stayed where he was, trying to not blow his chance by crowding the teacher. "I see the same potential in Naruto that is in some of the greatest ninja. I pick on him to try and bring it out." He paused a moment, catching Iruka's eyes. "Didn't you do the same while he was still with you?"

"I did _not_ pick on him." Iruka raked a hand through his hair. This didn't seem like it was working, but at least it was warm. Still determined to give the other a proper chance, Iruka shrugged out of his vest, pulling at his collar a little to get more comfortable.

Kakashi was still watching the teacher, honestly trying to make the man comfortable, _trying_ to make this work. But when Iruka shifted and tugged at his shirt, a little glint of silver caught the masked man's attention. "What's that?"

Iruka looked up, a little startled. After a moment he seemed to figure out what Kakashi was talking about and one hand went to his throat. In the same instant his face darkened considerably. "It's not something you'd understand."

Kakashi abandoned his tree, stalking towards the other. He pulled down the man's collar, looking at the simple chain necklace he was wearing. Iruka did nothing to avoid the scrutiny, staring stubbornly into Kakashi's face. The masked man looked up, meeting his eyes with a frown. "What is this?"

"It's something very important to me," he growled out. "The last thing I ever got from Santa."

Kakashi took a step back, releasing the other with raised eyebrows. "From Santa?" he asked, obvious disbelief in his voice.

Iruka's fingers curled around the necklace, glaring back at Kakashi. "Yes," he snapped, officially giving up playing nice. "My first Christmas alone was the last time I ever got a Santa gift."

"After you snuck into my house," Kakashi accused.

Iruka didn't bother responding to that. "It was the last time someone tried to bring that out in me. The last gift I ever got that was to a child instead of a friend or teacher."

"And you still attribute it to 'Santa'?"

"You know what I think about that, Kakashi, of course I call it Santa!"

"It was from me!"

"I know that!" Both men fell into silence, the anger dissipating gradually. Iruka tore his eyes away, choosing to look at the tree again as he began speaking slowly. "Of course I knew it was from you. And I knew it _can't_ have been your idea. I wear this every day because it's the only thing I have that proves ninja like you are still human. And one of the last things Obito ever gave anybody."

For another moment Kakashi was silent before going back to his tree himself. "It was his idea. Rin actually picked it out. I almost took it back after I saw the stunt you pulled, but I didn't." He was toying with the light strand, straightening invisible kinks and shifting it around for no other reason that an excuse to keep his back to the teacher. "So here's the part where I apologize again, right? The big tearful confession where I tell you I'm in love with you and hate ever doing any of that stuff to you, right?"

"I need to leave now."

"It's true! I regret everything, and I am in love with you. Well, all right, maybe love is a little too 'happy ending', but I like you at the very least. I have since that party, _that's_ why I'm trying so hard to fix all this!" Behind him, Kakashi could hear the door of his apartment close and he stopped talking. He shut his eyes with a sigh and took a minute to calm his rattled nerves. Then very slowly he opened his mouth again. "I thought you were leaving."

The silver haired man turned, looking at Iruka where the teacher stood beside the door. "If I leave now, your tree will never get done. I'll bet you don't even have a star, do you?" He was tense, unease still obvious, even across the room, but he slowly walked forward until he was right beside the copy nin again.

"Lost cause," Kakashi muttered softly.

Iruka nodded. "But I don't give up on people. I don't _like_ you, Hatake." The teacher reached up, tugging the other man's mask down and leaning in for the briefest kiss. "That doesn't necessarily affect whether or not I love you." He gave another smile, the same sort of transcendent smile that made Kakashi melt, and the teacher leaned in again, kissing stunned lips in the glow of the Christmas tree.


	13. Story 5 Changes Ch 1

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Changes

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really. Songfic.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **After finally giving Kakashi a chance, Iruka is struggling to survive this newformed relationship. Kakashi tries…he really does.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

**Author** **Notes**: So this was my response for the second challenge – a songfic that's several parts long. Since I made it a sequal to the 12 days challenge, I made a point of mentioning all the challenges I didn't make a full episode of (hot cocoa, snow, etc…here I mention ice skating, sugar cookies, and a few others) I also used three of the mentioned songs, though one you may not notice and I only used the complete lyrics for the second. And sadly I can't remember the name/singer of the songs TT except the main one, which is "Where are you Christmas" by Faith Hill and featured in The Grinch movie.

Anyway, on to greetings and hellos. Yes, my loverly Meg, I did say Monday. We've been having conversations back and forth on LJ, where ReixGaara has now discovered that this story is light and fluffy for me. lol. Hope you like the last bit! I big hello to LazyKitty, CopyNinAstral, and Sadiya, thanks for the kind words from you all. And to katz again - you make me giggle, I like it. And finally, my lovely, lovely Anise. Saa, one of these days, I'll write actual fluff between these two, no angst to keep me afloat. But the whole pairing has always bothered me when no one adresses that they don't like each other in the show, so I end up with things like this. When I write fluff, it'll be dedicated to you, luv. Anyway! Please enjoy the end of this insane trip into my mind.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Changes

Chapter 1 – Iruka's Christmas

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka slumped forward, arms encircling his glass and chin resting nearly on the table. Beside him, Genma had a hand on his shoulder in sympathy, but he was quietly drinking from his own glass without comment on the poor teacher's current situation. On Iruka's other side was Anko, downing shots of sake as opposed to the boy's beer. She was being somewhat less silent about everything. "I don't know _why_ you're doing this to yourself. He's not worth it."

Iruka shook his head glumly in agreement and took another sip of his beer. The final member of their small drinking party was Asuma, and he leaned towards Iruka with a tight smile. "You look like Hell, man. It's because of Kakashi, we all know it."

This time Iruka's head bobbed up and down, again agreeing with the statement. The trouble was, no matter if he agreed or not, he wasn't willing to give up. "He's trying," the teacher said by way of explanation.

"Yeah," Anko muttered. "But he's not _succeeding_. 'Ruka, that boy isn't good for you. You're a wreak and it's only been two weeks!"

It hadn't even been that long. Iruka had kissed Kakashi thirteen days ago. Now it was Christmas Eve and he wasn't sure he could get through another day of it. "He's trying," he said again.

Genma's hand on his shoulder squeezed and Iruka was tipsy enough that the gentle pat was enough to move his whole body. "We know that, 'Ruka. He's trying. But sometimes, trying just isn't good enough. Sometimes, giving up is the right thing to do."

Iruka sighed again, not agreeing or disagreeing with his friend. It wasn't in his nature to give up, he didn't want to admit that Kakashi had beaten him. Not that Kakashi would ever say it like that, he was doing everything possible to make Iruka like him. But the Kakashi phenomenon, the thing that made him 'cool' and the reason he could count his close friends on one hand – twice – _that's _what was defeating Iruka. Kakashi was trying, but everything he tried seemed to do exactly the opposite of what it should have.

It had started with the other ninja's Christmas tree. The tree and everything that went on it was freshly bought and bought specifically to get Iruka over to his house. The teacher had figured out the other's plan, but after an argument that had dug into the past and bad blood between them, Iruka had made his decision. Kakashi liked him and was working very hard to get Iruka to like him back. Iruka admired Kakashi, liked the thought of him on several levels, so he was determined to give a relationship with the man a shot. But the _reality_ of Kakashi was too much for him. The man wasn't the least bit social, with an odd sense of humor and a peculiar shy streak that Iruka was learning popped up and the strangest times. It was so different from the casual relationships he shared with his other friends and the easy affection he'd had with past lovers. Kakashi wasn't any of that – he wasn't a friend and with only a half dozen kisses between them he wasn't a lover, he wasn't casual and he _certainly_ wasn't easy.

His first gift had been an interesting experience. Iruka had come into class to find his desk covered with sweets. There was a tray of sugar cookies with frosting and sprinkles set beside them. There was a large mug of cocoa with a candy cane stirring stick, and a box of the peppermint things sitting beside it. And to top it all off, a note, saying it was all a gift to help Iruka get through the day, signed with a henohenomoheji face. Iruka had seen the candy and he froze. He had to think and he had to move quickly, knowing what would happen.

He hadn't been fast enough.

The children had started coming in for class before the teacher had been able to successfully hide any of it and they descended like ravenous beasts. There weren't enough candy canes to go around, which meant that children began fighting over them and crying in disappointment. There had been little choice but to try and buy peace with the cookies. There were plenty of those to go around, but of course the kids wanted to decorate them. There was fighting and grabbing and hair pulling as they vied for who got to use the sprinkles first. And after nearly two hours of decorating and cookie consumption, the children had been too wired to sit still. Iruka had tried outdoor training, but none of them could focus enough through the sugar rushes to be trusted with anything resembling a weapon. Iruka had given up and just let them run wild until they crashed, then dragged them back inside for some lecture.

When the little monsters finally let out for lunch, Iruka had a chance to clean the mess they'd made. There was crystallized sugar everywhere and candy cane ends – sharpened to points of course – broken off in targets. Several spots of his desk were dyed blue and red and green from the frosting. It was then that Kakashi had shown up. He was smiling widely behind the mask, beaming at the teacher and asking how he liked the treats. When he saw the miniature disaster, he'd gone quiet. After blinking a couple of times, the masked ninja had gathered Iruka and shoved him out the door with orders to get some lunch. By the time Iruka made it back to his classroom, it was once again spotless. Kakashi wisely didn't show his face for the rest of the day.

Iruka didn't blame Kakashi for that, not really. The man had been trying to do something nice and it had just blown up in his face. He didn't really deal with kids, he hadn't known what would happen. And he had cleaned up his mess, after all – at least what manifested physically. It had been a difficult day, but Iruka could forget about it. Two days later, when school had let out for winter break, Iruka was more than willing to give Kakashi another chance. He made the first move, politely inviting Kakashi over to his house to put up his holiday decorations. Of course, Iruka knew now what a mistake that had been, but it simply hadn't dawned on him at the time.

The teacher had dozens of little knick-knacks that he put up for the holidays: stuffed animals, snow globes, nutcrackers, all sorts of things. The problem was that Kakashi hardly knew what any of it was. He asked why Iruka had a wreath made of plastic and wire instead of a live one and Iruka had explained it was so he didn't have to buy one every year and didn't have to worry about the mess. He pointed out that his tree was fake for the same reasons. Kakashi had looked at him oddly and asked again why. Then he started giving a _history_ about the tradition: the origin and meanings and why having a fake one defeated the purpose. At first Iruka liked hearing the previously unknown information and was even able to add onto it a few things Kakashi hadn't known. But when the copy nin had done it again for his Santa figures, and again for his holly and mistletoe, and _again_ for his angels and little nativity, it was too much for the teacher.

He'd ended up snapping that his religion had _nothing_ to do with his holiday spirit, that he didn't _care_ when baby Jesus was born, and that if Kakashi didn't shut up and help him string lights, he was sending the man home with no kiss.

Kakashi was obediently silent as he helped Iruka tack bright flashing lights up both inside and outside his home and Iruka thought he was making progress. The brunette saw all his hopes evaporate when Kakashi smiled at him after the task was done and asked for the promised kiss. Iruka, sputtering, has refused him at first, but Kakashi had backed the teacher under the mistletoe and pointed up at it. Blushing bright red, Iruka had complied and the two had kissed. It was nice, he freely admitted, but he was simply too stressed to properly enjoy it. As far as Iruka was concerned, the holiday season couldn't end soon enough.

Kakashi wanted to help. He knew when he screwed up and he apologized for it. It just made it harder for Iruka to brush him aside; his friends didn't see that _look_ on Kakashi's face when he realized just how thin his current ice was. The most obvious one of those was when he had tried to help Iruka with his presents. Only a few days before Christmas, Iruka had bought his gifts for his students and left them at home while he went to do more shopping.

The hapless teacher had returned to find Kakashi sitting in the middle of his living room, surrounded by little boxes and wrapping supplies. He'd simply frozen, seeing the mess. Kakashi's eyes had grown large, taking on that look that tried to melt Iruka's heart. He knew he'd messed up and quickly cleaned up some of the garbage that had spread everywhere, explaining the whole time that he was only trying to help and that he didn't think Iruka would have minded. Iruka had shut his eyes and slowly shook his head. There were dozens of gifts, it was a logical assumption that he'd want help wrapping them, but that wasn't how Iruka did it. Every year, he organized everything and picked the right paper and did the bows _just so_.

He'd been muttering this aloud when Kakashi had broken in, asking why change was so bad. When Iruka had looked at the man again, he still had that puppy-ish look on his face. Iruka had just shaken his head again, dropped his shopping bag and turned to the kitchen for some food.

Which more or less led to Iruka sitting in a well lit bar, nursing his third beer and listening to his friends try and console him. "He's trying," he said again to their insults and worries. He knew it wasn't enough, couldn't possibly make up for everything he was getting _wrong_, but he simply couldn't turn the man down when he was obviously trying so hard.

"Iruka, you're _sick_ over this," Anko said loudly. "It's not healthy to be with someone that makes you feel this way."

"Everyone gives Kakashi a wide berth, 'Ruka. Dump him and go back to how things were and you'll feel a lot better."

The teacher sighed again, finishing his drink. "He hardly has any friends. That's _why_ he's so bad at this. I can't give up on that, I just can't."

"Yeah," Genma muttered, "you can. And you should. We're worried about _you_ here. Do what's right for yourself first."

Iruka didn't want to admit his friends were right, but he knew they were. "Tomorrow," he whispered. "I won't make him have Christmas alone. But if he does something . . . I'll tell him tomorrow and we'll go back to how things were." Avoidance and fights, maybe it was all they were supposed to have.


	14. Story 5 Changes Ch 2

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Changes

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really. Songfic.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **After finally giving Kakashi a chance, Iruka is struggling to survive this newformed relationship. Kakashi tries…he really does.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

-o-o-o-o-o-

Changes

Chapter 2 – Kakashi's Christmas

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi stared at his tree, happy that one of his plans had actually worked. He'd gotten Iruka to accept him, to give him a chance. He'd gotten more than one kiss the night before and things were going to be great from now on. As a sort of thank you, Kakashi bought cookies; he would have made them himself if he'd had the time. The masked man scared more than one storeowner, however, shopping just as soon as they opened and hurrying off to the school to leave Iruka this gift. There were sugar cookies and the things he would need to decorate them; maybe that was something he could even do with his students, as a holiday treat! And cocoa and candy canes . . .

Kakashi didn't make his way back to the school to check on things until lunchtime. It was for the best, he thought, he didn't want to disrupt class. But dropping by at lunch would be acceptable, he reasoned, slipping in through a window. "Good afternoon, 'Ruka. Did you like the cookies?" Kakashi asked around a wide smile. But everything quickly crumbled as he looked around. How could this have happened? There was _frosting_ on the _ceiling_! Kakashi couldn't even see the top of Iruka's desk for all the sticky mess that covered it. He could see the teacher's face, though, and acted quickly, before the man could say anything. "You need some food, why don't you head down to the lunch room, I'm sure there's something good you can get." He didn't take a breath, both hands firmly on Iruka's back forcing him out into the hallway. "You don't need to worry about anything and I'll bet you didn't even have breakfast, you get some food in you now!" He slammed the door shut and held it for a moment.

Then, with a heavy sigh, he turned back to the destroyed classroom. So much for a thank you gift, this was bound to put him in the red with the sensei, and that wouldn't do at all. Kakashi took a deep breath and straightened, quickly forming several clones. He set about cleaning and did so as quickly as he could, leaving no corner of the room unchecked. Honestly, he could see how the decorations might have been flung on the walls and ceiling, but how was there a _footprint_-? Never mind, if he started thinking about the details, he wouldn't get done. Twenty minutes later he could hear someone coming down the hall. With a final frantic look around the room, Kakashi dispelled the clones and transported out of there. Maybe he needed to think a little more about this whole 'dating Iruka' thing.

But Iruka made the next move, inviting Kakashi over only a couple of days later. Happy, but a little nervous about it, Kakashi had agreed and had followed the man to his home. The teacher wanted to decorate and pulled out a half dozen boxes, telling Kakashi where things went. The wreath Kakashi started with was gorgeous as he moved it to the proper place on the wall. It was a deep green with startling plastic 'ice crystals' and a gorgeous red and gold bow. "Why don't you have a real one?"

Iruka just shrugged slightly. "Too much money. And too much mess; this way I can keep the same one year after year and not have to worry about any of that. My tree isn't real either."

"I suppose that makes sense. Sort of defeats the tradition, though, don't you think?" Iruka just frowned at him, apparently confused. "Well, it's all about the solstice, you know? The tree is traditionally used because it stays green and full even in deep snow. It's a celebration of life even in desolate emptiness."

Iruka smiled and nodded. "Yeah, but nowadays, I'd just as soon not have to sweep up all those needles. Besides, back then they decorated the trees where they grew instead of cutting them and dragging them indoors to slowly die."

Kakashi smiled, this was going well. This was how dating was supposed to be, and Kakashi knew a lot of trivia from reading. He caught sight of several Father Christmas figurines and smiled. "Did you know the original Santa really was a saint? A cardinal in the Catholic church."

Iruka's lips slowly tightened. "I didn't know that."

And he didn't want to know that, Kakashi could here the tension creeping back into the teacher's voice. Perhaps Santa wasn't the best topic, after all it probably reminded the teacher of bad memories. Kakashi cast about for something else, his eyes landing on small sprigs of herbs and berries. Kakashi gave several more facts and useless trivia, but Iruka was just becoming more nervous. Kakashi had to do something; but it had _worked_, they were talking like a real couple. Iruka was setting up a small manger scene and Kakashi grasped at that, trying to bring back that comfortable companionship. "I didn't know you were Christian, 'Ruka. You know Jesus wasn't really born in a manger, though. Sort of a bad translation, it was more likely just a poor home where animals lived on the ground floor." Iruka's frown was obvious by now but Kakashi didn't know how to erase it. "And you know he wasn't born in December-"

"I don't _care_, Kakashi! None of that matters to me, that's not why I do all this! It doesn't matter to me and if you don't shut up you're leaving, no kiss, no anything!"

He'd been lucky before, Kakashi decided. By some bizarre miracle he'd hit on a subject Iruka had liked, but when he tried to repeat the process, Kakashi couldn't manage it. His jaw clicked shut and didn't open again for the rest of the evening, helping in silence until the rest of the teacher's home sparkled like a gem in the cold winter air. Then he finally opened his mouth again. "Time to go then?"

Iruka had calmed down a lot, but as Kakashi spoke, his eyes twitched up nervously. He said nothing, just nodding. Kakashi stepped towards the man. "Then I get my kiss?"

Iruka's eyes flared and he stepped back. "What? No! What are you-"

Kakashi stepped forward again, forcing Iruka to retreat further. "You did say," Kakashi took one more step and pointed up.

Iruka's eyes followed his finger, landing on the mistletoe above his head. His cheeks were burning, warm enough that Kakashi could feel the heat of them as he leaned close. But the brunette nodded, tilting his face up for Kakashi. The taller man pulled away his mask and leaned forward, kissing the man deeply. He carefully coaxed Iruka's mouth open and could feel the man rest his hands on his chest. Kakashi's own arms wrapped around the teacher's shoulders and he deepened the kiss, melding their bodies together from lips to knees. When he finally pulled back, Iruka was blushing, eyes closed and lips slightly open. Kakashi smiled, proud he'd been able to get that reaction. "It's not all bad, is it?"

Iruka slowly came back to himself, licking his lips slowly. He looked at Kakashi for a moment before quickly looking away again. "It's not all bad," he mumbled back, but took a step away. "Good night, Kakashi."

It was enough to tide the masked man over for a while. He didn't want to press his luck, wanted to let Iruka cool down and go back to not being mad. He backed off for a week, let the man get comfortable again. He was trying to think of something nice to do with the teacher. He was thinking ice skating might be nice, there was a lovely rink set up on one side of the village. But that of course meant he had to go see the teacher again. So long as they were separate and on decent terms, Kakashi could still think of this as a successful relationship . . . all right, even he thought that sounded dumb. If for no other reason than he couldn't really say they were on good terms now.

With a sigh, Kakashi made his way to Iruka's home again. He needed to do something to improve this relationship. If nothing else, he would get something ready for Christmas, something the two of them could do together and be happy. He caught sight of Iruka with his arms full to overflowing just as he was going inside. Kakashi hurried around to the man's window – it didn't even occur to use the door as the brunette had – but Iruka was leaving again before he could enter. Kakashi took it in stride, letting himself in regardless.

The bags were filled with wrapping supplies and presents. For his students, Kakashi realized as he picked through the school supplies and sweets. This was something he could do, something he could help with. Kakashi smiled, imagining the look on Iruka's face when he saw this. Unfortunately it hadn't worked out that way. Halfway through wrapping the things, Iruka had returned, startling Kakashi. He looked up at the teacher, took in the man's large eyes and horror stricken face. He'd messed up, he'd messed up _bad_. "It's, uh, don't, don't mind this mess. I'll clean it up, see?" He started reaching every direction, snatching up the scraps of wrapping and ribbon.

Iruka was whispering to himself; he hadn't moved an inch. "This isn't right. You don't know my kids, they each need it done different, to match them. I make my own bows, this isn't right . . . It's too different, I do this myself . . ."

"Why is that so bad? 'Ruka, I'm sorry, I am, but it's just a little change. Why does everything have to be the same as before, change is a good thing!" The teacher met his eyes, but his gaze was blank. The bags in his hand were set down a bit hard and Iruka straightened again, but said nothing. Still completely silent, he turned his back and walked to the kitchen, starting a small dinner for himself.

There had been nothing Kakashi could do. He'd left without another word himself and had been openly avoiding the teacher since. Now it was Christmas Eve and Kakashi was struggling constantly to find some solution, some way to set things right with his teacher. He was surprised when the very source of his troubled thoughts had come into the bar, flanked on either side by jounin friends. The teacher was already swaying slightly, clearly having drunk at least some before going out that night. Kakashi melted into the shadows, staying out of sight and listening to the small group as they spoke.

"I don't know _why_ you're doing this to yourself. He's not worth it."

"You look like Hell, man. It's because of Kakashi, we all know it."

"He's trying," Iruka muttered into his beer. Kakashi could see him thinking, turning things over in his mind again and again. He was thinking about everything that had happened between them, in past years and in the past two weeks. Kakashi thought about it, too. There had to be a way, _some_ way he could undo all the damage he'd done.

"Iruka, you're _sick_ over this." His friends were right. Kakashi didn't want Iruka to be suffering like this, but he didn't want to give up this chance, either. He needed to fix this, find a way to make it _work_.

"Tomorrow," Iruka whispered. "I won't make him have Christmas alone. But if he does something . . . I'll tell him tomorrow and we'll go back to how things were."

The words gripped at Kakashi, freezing him to his very core. A day, then. Less. He had to undo so much just to build up anything at all. And he had to build up enough to make sure he kept Iruka, this precious treasure he'd found. Kakashi pulled down his mask, drinking straight from his small bottle of sake. He admitted that sobriety might make it easier to think of a solution, but it was one of the last things he wanted right now.


	15. Story 5 Changes Ch 3

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Changes

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really. Songfic.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **After finally giving Kakashi a chance, Iruka is struggling to survive this newformed relationship. Kakashi tries…he really does.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

-o-o-o-o-o-

Changes

Chapter 3 – Christmas Eve

-o-o-o-o-o-

Kakashi was careful not to be seen. He let Iruka leave the bar first before dashing out himself, carefully slipping into the man's apartment well before the teacher arrived. He even had time to get in touch with Gai. When Iruka stumbled up to his doorstep a few minutes later, Kakashi waited in silence for the slightly drunken man to negotiate his own lock. The door swung open silently, but Iruka paused in the doorway. Drunk or not, he sensed something wrong and Kakashi could see a glint of silver in his hand. "It's me, 'Ruka."

The teacher paused, blinking into the darkness. "Kakashi?" he finally asked, stepping inside as his eyes slowly adjusted. "What are you doing here?"

"Caroling."

The other man kept blinking for a moment before he put one hand to his head. "Kakashi, I'm a little tipsy, you're going to _have_ to make more sense than that."

"We should go caroling. It's just the sort of thing you'd like and it's something I can't screw up, right?"

Iruka moved further into his home, setting his kunai aside. "You sing?" he asked hesitantly, glancing at Kakashi again.

The masked man smiled a little and nodded. "I can sing."

"And you know _Christmas_ carols?" The teacher sounded more than a little skeptical.

Kakashi let out a little laugh, as much to put Iruka's fears aside as it was to hide his own nervousness. "I may not be Mr. Holiday Spirit, but I know some holiday songs. Gai and Lee have put together a caroling group and they should be by soon. This is early on their route, if you want to join them."

For a long moment, Iruka didn't react, turning over the invitation in his mind. But he looked up with a smile finally. "I'd love to go caroling with you, Kakashi. It's starting to get late, though, lemme get a heavier coat."

Kakashi's smile grew and he moved to help the man as he stumbled a little. He really had done something right. And he could hear Gai's loud voice coming down the street. He abandoned Iruka as the man pulled on a scarf to open the door, letting the songs drift in more easily.

As the group moved, they were singing out 'Here We Come A-Caroling' with a particular emphasis on the second line: 'among the leaves so green'. It was a fairly small group, with only Gai and Lee to represent the men of Konoha. Tenten and Sakura had joined them, however, providing some lovely melodies. Tsunade was also there, singing slightly off key, but straight-laced Shizune made up for it with a ringing soprano. Catching sight of Kakashi's face, Gai gave a beaming smile and a thumbs up.

As the song came to an end, Kakashi turned back to Iruka, grinning widely. "Hey, I actually know this one," he chirped as they started singing again.

Iruka's smile became suddenly fixed as the first few lyrics of 'Frosty the Snowman' reached his ears. Kakashi sang along, not noticing the sudden change past his own smile. He darted forward, grabbing the teacher's arm and the reaction was immediate. Iruka's free hand darted out, jabbing Kakashi in the diaphragm and bringing a quick end to his singing.

The masked man curled around the punch slightly, coughing and trying to regain his stolen breath. "What- Iruka?"

Iruka was holding his head again. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just- ugh, I can't _stand_ this song!"

All this drama was going on out of sight of the caroling shinobi, who continued to sing, completely unawares. Kakashi glanced out the door at them as he straightened. "Okay, no Frosty. I can do that."

"It's about a magical creature who runs off because he's _dying_! If you've ever seen the cartoons, the villains go around trying to _melt_ him and steal that stupid hat! It's _depressing!_ It's horrible!"

Kakashi popped over to the door, sticking his head out. When Gai stepped closer to see what was wrong, Kakashi grabbed the man's book of songs. "Is something the matter, my honorable rival? Is Iruka-sensei all right?"

Kakashi was flipping through the book quickly. "This one," he said, pointing. "Sing this one." Gai took the book back with a shrug, eyeing the song Kakashi had picked. The masked man himself ducked back into the apartment and back to Iruka's side. "Deck the halls with boughs of holly. It's the season to be jolly; and be thankful for all that we have."

Iruka blinked rapidly, looking up at the white haired man. After a moment his smile twitched back, real this time. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kakashi abandoned the carol, one arm around Iruka's shoulders as he led him out into the cold. "I don't mean to offend, but it'll take more than a sucker punch from you to bring me down."

Iruka laughed a little, joining the group as they started down the street. "Wishing it could last forever, not just twelve days in December. Through the year it's time to remember . . ."

Hours later, Iruka found himself curled around a cup of hot cider with his fellow carolers at the central building. They'd been through most of the village now and were taking a break before caroling everyone back to their homes. The alcohol was wearing off and Iruka was slowly becoming more sober, but he found it didn't decrease his joy any. He really was having a good time, he thought with a smile as he looked at Kakashi. If there were more times like this . . .

"You're good for him." Iruka looked up sharply at the soft voice as Gai took a seat beside him. After a pause, the green-clad ninja smiled gently, noticing the rather confused look he was getting. "I've been trying for more than ten years to get Kakashi to join me on wonderful excursions such as this one." Another smile. "You've done it in two weeks."

Iruka could feel himself blushing at the thought. "I'm not doing anything special."

"But that's not true!" Gai said loudly with an offended air. "You're doing something only a few ninja have ever even attempted; you're giving him a chance."

Iruka blushed more, but he couldn't deny it. He remembered clearly what his friends had told him earlier that evening. In fact the only reason he _had_ given the masked ninja a chance was because that very thought had occurred to him and Iruka didn't want to be so narrow minded.

"He doesn't really know how to fit in, how to get along with people. Now that his age-mates have finally caught up to him in terms of power, it's far too late. Even if he or others made the effort . . . you're good for him, even if only for a little while."

Iruka nodded slowly, smile warm and delightful. "I like it when it's like this. If he can try, so can I, right?"

"Whatever he's telling you, don't listen!" Kakashi appeared behind the pair without warning, leaning over Iruka's shoulders. "This guy's a dirty liar."

Gai pushed back from the little table, glaring offended at the white haired man. "You _dare_ besmirch my honor thus? I am a noble man, a trustworthy and chivalrous person! And I haven't even _mentioned_ the time your uniforms were stolen."

"Lies! All lies!"

Gai leaned towards Iruka conspiratorially. "You see, as a welcome from some jounin, when Kakashi left ANBU to come back to us, his uniforms were stolen. A welcome back joke, as it were."

"It was cruel and unusual punishment, I should have stayed with the ANBU!"

Iruka chuckled as Gai continued. "I loaned him a spare jumpsuit-"

"Cruel and unusual!"

"He's just bitter because it tore at the seat and he had to-"

"Lies!"

"-tie his vest around his waist-"

"Don't listen!"

"-for three hours until he could slip away from training without anyone following him. He had to train the rest of the day in his pajamas!"

Kakashi settled on one hip, mock glaring at Gai. "This coming from the man who, when his jumpsuit was stolen at the bath house, chose to simply walk nude down the street to buy a new one."

Gai just shrugged. "I had my towel! Besides, it was seven in the morning, the streets were barren!"


	16. Story 5 Changes Ch 4

**Author**: Lily Kalanoa

**Story**: Changes

**Genre**: Naruto - drama

**Rating**: K/ pg 13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my laptop, which put me into significant debt. All characters and series belong to their respective creators, I just like to torture them, heh heh.

**Warnings**: Nothing much, really. Songfic.

**Pairings**: slowly growing Kakashi / Iruka

**Summary: **After finally giving Kakashi a chance, Iruka is struggling to survive this newformed relationship. Kakashi tries…he really does.

**Spoilers**: Uh, spoilers for the first episode, that's it I think

-o-o-o-o-o-

Changes

Chapter 4 – Christmas Day

-o-o-o-o-o-

Iruka woke early Christmas morning to a breeze coming through his window. The teacher blinked sleepily and glared at the portal, certain he'd closed it before he went to bed. Drowsily he looked around his room until he noticed Kakashi perched on one chair against the wall. "Merry Christmas," the jounin whispered.

Iruka yawned widely, sitting up and pushing the blanket away. "What time is it?" The teacher had absolutely nothing to do that day; he'd planned on sleeping in some.

"Almost nine." The man's eyes darted to the side and Iruka recognized the show of nervousness. "I wanted to spend some more time together."

Slowly Iruka climbed out of bed, smiling at the other. He hesitated, glancing at the dresser and slowly walked towards it. Kakashi stood, muttering that he'd give the man some privacy, but his arguments faded as Iruka blithely stripped off his nightshirt. Iruka met Kakashi's eyes a second before turning his back and quickly stepping out of his pajama bottoms. Kakashi stared, open mouthed as the teacher yanked out a pair of jeans and slipped them on. Shirt in hand, he looked back at Kakashi and smiled before heading towards the bedroom door and the kitchen beyond. "I'll make us something to eat." For a long minute Kakashi stayed where he was, completely frozen. He couldn't manage to get his body to move until he heard Iruka's voice again. "Are you hungry?"

Kakashi shook himself a little and slipped through to the other man's living area. _Starved, but not for food_ he thought briefly. "Whatever you have is fine," he managed to squeak aloud. Iruka smiled over his shoulder again and his little blush made Kakashi smile more.

"I had a lot of fun last night," Iruka commented as they finished their morning meal. He grinned at Kakashi again as he cleared the table. "We should make a tradition of it."

Iruka's back was turned and Kakashi suddenly frowned at it. Everything had been going so well. "No, we shouldn't."

The teacher turned, looking at the man questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Kakashi resisted the urge to grab the other. He backed away, forcing out a cold appearance. "I don't want to make any traditions with you, Iruka."

The attitude and words affected the brunette instantly. Abandoning his bout of cleaning, he shifted closer to Kakashi. "I don't understand."

The masked man backed up another step, but let Iruka close the distance. "I loved last night, and you obviously did, too. It was wonderful, and if we happen to do it again next year, that would be just as wonderful. But tradition . . . it's not something I do. Experiences should be taken by themselves, good or bad, one at a time."

Iruka blinked openly at the other man. "Kakashi, I _like_ my past. I like tradition!"

"Well I don't. Don't you get it, Iruka? Holding onto the past so hard is what's making this, between us, difficult."

Iruka nodded slightly. It was true, most of the things that strained their budding relationship were old memories and hurt feelings. The reputation Kakashi had for himself and when he clashed with Iruka's previously established traditions. "But, that's why we start a tradition now, while things between us are good."

For a moment, Kakashi did nothing. Then he shifted his stance, shrugging slightly. "If you want traditions with me, I guess that's all right."

Alarms went off in Iruka's head. Too relaxed, too sudden a change. He knew enough about Kakashi to know that those weren't good signs. The masked man moved without warning, faster than Iruka could react. Hands on his shoulders and one foot looped around his. Iruka recognized the throw just as Kakashi shifted his weight, using his hip to destroy Iruka's sense of balance. The counter-move occurred to the teacher about the time he would have hit the ground if not for Kakashi's hold. He kept a tight grip on the man's shoulders, keeping him suspended a few inches off the ground. Iruka's hand was at his side, reaching for weapons that weren't there, as he stared up at his attacker, eyes wide.

Kakashi sighed, suddenly releasing his hold. Iruka hit the ground with a solid thunk, cursing softly, and the silver haired man stood straight again. "If you want a tradition between you and me, this should be it. You being perfect, doing everything nice for me, and me screwing it up. Hurting you and knocking you down."

Iruka was still breathing shakily, watching Kakashi like a dangerous animal. "I . . . I don't . . . I don't think of you like that!" he yelped, anger slowly replacing the surprise. "I'm not perfect either, you know!"

Kakashi sighed again. "I know that, Iruka. I know you're trying, but you said yourself that I'm one mistake away from leaving your life again." The brunette's eyes widened at that, but he said nothing. "I don't want to start anything with you just to have it be tainted by the past, or expectations of the future. What if you get sick tomorrow, that's what you'll think of every time you think of caroling! An experience by itself is the only way we can get through this at all."

Iruka was still on the ground, staring up at Kakashi's face. "That's not how I do things-"

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about, Iruka. It's not how you do things, so it's not something you'll try to do." His gaze twitched aside again and Iruka could see the nervousness on his face again. It seemed oddly misplaced in the current situation. Then without warning, the thin man turned his back and took several steps toward the door. "If you've decided this won't work, that's fine. It's your choice. But don't give me today unless you're willing to give me more."

Slowly, Iruka sat up, staring intently at Kakashi's back. "If you leave now, you're leaving for good. Do you understand that?"

Back still to the teacher, Kakashi blinked several times. His mind whirled into sudden high gear, turning the statement over in his head. Iruka hadn't asked him to stay, that meant he wasn't committing to the relationship any more than he already had. But he'd said leaving would cancel any chance Kakashi still had, that meant . . . what _did_ that mean? He turned slowly, letting the confusion show on his face.

Iruka moved quickly – not as fast as Kakashi had earlier, but fast enough that the jounin took a step back in surprise. Iruka had one hand against the man's chest, the other curled up to grip the top of his mask. He didn't pull the fabric away, however, staring into Kakashi's visible eye. "Each experience taken by itself. How would you classify this one, then?"

Kakashi blinked a couple times without moving away at all. "If you kiss me right now, I'd qualify it as pretty good." His frown was evident behind the mask, face still clouded with confusion. "But if you stand here leaving me wanting, I definitely have to classify it as bad."

Without warning, Iruka smiled and stepped back, chuckling into the quiet of the apartment. "I didn't know you were spying on me, I didn't know you'd heard me yesterday. But do I really strike you as the kind of person who would give a show like I did this morning if I were going to break up with you?"

Kakashi blinked at the question. It seemed far too simple, but he had to admit that Iruka didn't seem that type of person. "Then . . . I really shouldn't have knocked you down a minute ago . . . Did I completely blow my last chance with you?"

Iruka just smiled, moving to his radio and flipping it on to a station of holiday music. "You're good for me. I made my decision last night."

Kakashi was suddenly right beside him, holding Iruka close to his body. "You are far too good to me. Care to join me under the mistletoe?"

The teacher twisted slightly, finally pulling Kakashi's mask down. "We don't really need it, do we?"

Kakashi leaned in, eagerly taking the teacher's suggestion. After a few minutes of this, Kakashi negotiated the way to the small couch in the room, never once releasing the brunette. As the two recovered their breath, Iruka focused on the music drifting through his room for the first time. It was a newer song; one that he liked quite a bit and was surprisingly fitting for his situation.

'Where are you Christmas/Why can't I find you/Why have you gone away/Where is the laughter/You used to bring me/Why can't I hear music play/My world is changing/I'm rearranging/Does that mean Christmas/Changes too?'

Iruka let out a sigh, leaning more fully into Kakashi's side. "No traditions?" he asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"That isn't really what I meant," Kakashi was quick to reassure the other man. "I just don't want traditions between you and me. I gave you my example of what our 'traditions' would be like."

'Where are you Christmas/Do you remember/The one you used to know/I'm not the same one/See what the time has done/Is that why you have/Let me go?'

Iruka nodded slightly, listening to the lyrics wash over him. "Traditions are nice, I like them." Breath properly regained, he moved up to plant another kiss on the man's pale lips. "But you have a point about change."

Kakashi didn't respond, content to cuddle, Iruka trapped in his arms.

'Christmas is here everywhere/Christmas is here if you care/If there is love in your heart and your mind/You will feel like Christmas all the time/I feel you Christmas/I know I found you/You never fade away/The joy of Christmas/Stays here inside us/Fills each and every heart'

"I found my Christmas. Right here."

Kakashi looked down at the man in his arms. The words were whispered, not meant for him to hear, so Kakashi held his tongue. Instead he just tightened his hold a little. Christmas had never held much value to the jounin, but he thought he was finally beginning to understand it. Home, happiness. Kakashi had found his Christmas, too, and he held it tightly in his arms.

'With love.'

As the music faded, Kakashi loosened his grip. He wasn't really sure how this had managed to work out for him, but he wasn't going to argue. "You should probably check your presents. You haven't had a chance yet, have you?"

With some reluctance, Iruka pushed himself up. He moved to his tree and the few presents that were there. The bulk of his holiday presents were either received at parties or would be waiting on the desk. But there were a few presents, nestled among the branches and below the decorated tree. Iruka reached towards one of the gifts below the tree, but paused as a much smaller package caught his eye. Straightening, he pulled the gift from the branches of the tree, blinking curiously at the bright paper. "Kakashi?"

The masked man was behind him and at the question he leaned into Iruka, wrapping his arms around the teacher's chest. "Don't ask me, I didn't put it there."

Iruka glanced at him curiously, but quickly turned his gaze back to the box in his hands. Behind him the radio started again with a set of beautiful lyrics.

'In these moments, moments of our lives/All the world is ours.'

Iruka's eyes landed on the tag on the gift and the plainly written 'Santa' that decorated it. His eyes snapped wide and the teacher spun in Kakashi's arms. The masked man knew what he thought about the mythic Father Christmas, he knew how much a gift like this would mean to him, regardless of what was inside.

Seeing as Iruka didn't seem capable of motor function at the moment, Kakashi calmly took the box and opened it for him. Nestled inside was a small pendent – an elegantly carved dog, made of the same non-reflective metal as the necklace Iruka wore. "You must have been a very good boy this year." Iruka met the other's eyes with a somewhat awestruck look of his own. Kakashi just smiled, "Of course, you've been dealing a lot with me this year. Good or not, I'm sure you deserve an award for that."

With sudden force, Iruka broke away from the jounin, a frantic look coming onto his face. "I don't have anything for you!" he yelped, turning back to his tree and rustling through branches as if confirming it.

Kakashi reached out for the man's shoulder, turning him back around. "You've already given me more than enough."

Iruka shook his head, still looking around a bit frantically. "No, it's Christmas. I should have gotten something . . . everything's been so confused . . ."

Kakashi reached out, again turning Iruka's face back to him and claiming another kiss. "You did get me something, 'Ruka."

Iruka shook his head again, but seemed to have calmed down. "You're right, I did get you something." With a ghostly caress along the man's jaw, Iruka broke away again and strode to his small bookcase. "You might not remember these, but they really are good. You'll like them."

Kakashi looked at the books pushed into his hands, a bit startled. He couldn't believe the teacher had kept them for more than a decade. He'd clearly read them himself, but the thought was still touching.

'These tender moments/When heaven is so close/These are the moments

that I know.'

Setting the books aside, Kakashi pulled Iruka back into his arms. "Special times I share with you," he sang into the man's ear as the song on the radio came to an end. He tipped Iruka's face up, claiming another deep kiss and pulling the man back towards the couch. He didn't like tradition, didn't want any of that pressure of time tainting this relationship. Not when it was going so much better than most of his other relationships went, romantic or otherwise. Privately though, he hoped this was the first of many, _many_ Christmases like this.

**-o-o-o-Owari-o-o-o-**


End file.
